Sometimes life can be beautiful
by lolo2784
Summary: What drives Rebekah and Klaus to continue living always and forever. Is Stefan really a Salvatore or is he something more. Eventual Klaroline in later chapters Gosh i'm very bad at summaries, read anyway! :
1. Chapter 1

A tall, silvery-blonde woman walked along the crowded downtown core of Mystic Falls, VA. This had once been her home many lifetimes ago. The memories were flooding back filling her cold, long dead heart with warmth and with incredible love as she watches him sauntering his way down the sidewalk, heading toward the grill…her smile grew wide. How she loved this boy, how she longed to hold him and spill all of her secrets and for once, allow herself to be happy. Once he knew the truth, she would be alive again and she will have found her family at last.

Mystic Falls, January1847

Rebekah Mikaelson was observing the whereabouts of her nemesis Katherine Pierce or Petrova. She could hardly keep her disdain hidden at the sight of this cheap harlot. She was only here to fulfill a fantasy she harbored since that fateful night where her father had turned her family into abominations of nature. She was denied a family and she was determined to become a mother. It had been her dream for nearly a thousand years to birth a child…her child.

Her heart broke everything time she laid eyes on a young human mother rocking a baby to sleep and she bawled when she heard the sweet sound of soothing lullaby. She was forever 17 years old and had she remained a human she would have had quite a brood. After all, that was the norm in those times.

She had heard through the grapevine that Katherine Pierce, the doppelganger her brother was chasing, had connections within the witching community. Actually, her personal witch was the all-powerful Emily Bennett, a direct descendant of the Original witch, Ayanna. Rebekah knew there was a way for original vampires to breed and she intended the witch to serve her duty.

"Katherine, dear, will you accompany me to consult with Emily. I have an urgent manner to discuss with her?"

"What matter, My lady?"

"This is none of your concern! I wish to be brought to her at once…perhaps I should summon Niklaus?"

"I am sorry, Madam. Please spare me!" The little minx begged.

"Come of it, just bring me to her!"

Katherine immediately charged through the crowded founder's village and brought the regal woman to the apothecary where Emily was brewing antidotes for their friend Pearl.

Emily looked up when she saw the two women and stood at attention:

"Hello Madam, My Lady? How are you this fine morning? How can I be of assistance?"

"Well, it's quite simple. You will give me a child." Demanded the magnificent original.


	2. Hope

Emily gazed at the ancient woman incredulously. She knew the elder vampire would come to see her eventually but she never had expected this particular request. To the young woman, vampires were malevolent creatures. Beasts from hell, they roamed the earth bent on destroying everything that is pure. However, the original lady who stood in front of her had an aura alight with fire and determination. Emily did not see darkness in her, she only saw a young girl wanting to give life. This vampire wanted to love and be loved; and the choice was made, the powerful witch would help her achieve her dream.

"May I call you Rebekah?"

"Of course, I have no qualms about quitting the use of senseless courteous advances. Let's get to the matter at hand."

"The way to have a vampire child is quite complicated and it involves practices that can be frowned upon by the common man. The vampire in itself is unable to birth a child in a regular fashion because life does not flow through its veins. A witch can prepare a spell that will allow a vampire woman to become human, in essence, to allow pregnancy. However, the father must be supernatural. You are the sister of Niklaus, a hybrid. He will perfect for the seeding. We will need to harvest your human essence and once the spell in complete; we will bind it to your brother's werewolf gene; then, we will spell Niklaus and his essence will blend with yours which will create your child. Naturally, you will be unable to carry the baby to term; therefore, the essences will have to be immersed into a human woman's womb. I will leave it to you to choose that person. In order to perform the ritual, you must fetch Niklaus before the next full moon. It should not be that hard, I have seen him drinking at the tavern with your twin brother, Kol."

"Absolutely, right away. I thank you so much, Emily. This is all I have ever wanted. I do not care about the norms made by humans. I love my brother and if he is the only one who can make me a mother then so it is. I need this child. I want to have a reason to live!" The blonde original exclaimed gleefully.

"Do not make me regret helping you, Rebekah. I trust your heart. Go get your brother so we can get started. By the way, the Salvatore's have wanted another child for years now and the lady has been unable to bear again. She will make a lovely incubator for your little one."

Rebekah nodded to Emily and bounded out of the shop. She ran toward the tavern sending waves of excitement. The strong feelings were felt deeply by her twin and older brother and they went outside to meet their sister.

Niklaus understood the longing felt by his baby sister. He empathized with her visceral need to nurture someone and he was quite on board with becoming an uncle. He had assured her long ago that he supported her quest to become pregnant. They had scoured the world for centuries trying to find a witch powerful enough to make Rebekah's wishes come true and it seemed, looking at the joy beholding his sister's face that they've succeeded.

"Well Bekah?"

"I'm going to be a mother! Niklaus, Kol, it is finally happening! We'll be a true family."

Kol smiled softly, a far cry from his usual devilish smirk. His sister's happiness radiated and penetrated his core. Maybe, they'll be alright from now on.

"Well Niklaus there is more to the situation. Because of your hybrid status, you are the only one who can father my baby. Our gene essences will need to blend in order to create life. Don't worry, there will be no ordinary coupling involved, it will be done magically. And you'll be a dad; that's something isn't it?" Rebekah asked pleadingly.

"Sister, I have never cared for human conventions. As long as it gives you what you so desire, that is all I need to know. I will do anything to make you happy, love. I have always wanted to be called papa by a wee one…I want to do better than Mikael."

"Sister, brother, let's not ruin this joyous occasion by talking about our murdering father who spends his days hunting us for sport. The night will fall soon, let's go meet Emily at the clearing in the woods and make a baby."

The Mikaelson's were on their way, arms intertwined, united in their bliss and not caring about the death stares they were receiving by the townspeople.

Katherine was standing nervously at Emily's side. She was not looking forward to meeting Klaus and Kol again. They've been trying to kill her since she ruined their plans to use her in their demented sacrifice. She was only there to carry the essences to Ms. Salvatore. She saw them approaching and she shivered, fright was starting to weed her way into her heart.

"Do not worry Katherine; you are still useful to me. I will let you live for now." Niklaus whispered to the shadow of the woman he loved long ago.

Emily advanced. She looked fierce and in control. She was a force of nature so much that a tornado could not uproot her. She embodied fire, earth, water and air. She was ready to perform a miracle.

"Are you ready, Niklaus and Rebekah?"

"We are."

"Then, it begins."

The chanting was enthralling; Rebekah could feel the magic coursing through her slender body. She was mesmerized by the strength she felt. She closed her eyes and gave herself to the elements and to the miracle happening inside of her. She was one with her beloved brother. She could feel his essence merging with hers. Their souls were weld together. They became twin flames. They both felt it when life happened.

"It worked. I must go with Katherine and bring your essence to the human in order for your child to survive. You will be a mother, Rebekah. Congratulations." Emily smiled and left quickly with the younger vampire.

Niklaus and Rebekah looked at each other. Their hands graced each other's cheeks. They had created life and were now bound together, always and forever. Kol was looking at his siblings and ran to join them.

"How about we call him Kol, if it's a boy? He's bound to be as handsome as his uncle."

"Oh sod off!" Answered his brother and sister in unison.

Two months later, March 1847

Daniela Salvatore was looking into the full length mirror in her bedroom. She had been feeling a little off lately and has not bled these couple of months. Her dresses were getting a little tight. Did she dare think she was with child? She did not want to lose hope again but all signs pointed to an upcoming birth. A smile graced her beautiful features. She was finally pregnant. She was certain.


	3. Hallelujah!

The months flew by quickly and Rebekah could feel every kick and turns her baby made inside of the Salvatore wife. Her belly was growing as well. She experienced fatigue and morning sickness and enjoyed every single uncomfortable moment. This was all part of it and soon she would meet her child.

Niklaus and Kol had recently sent for Elijah. They knew the baby would come along in the next month and they wanted all to be together for the momentous occasion. Elijah had been quite outraged when his younger brothers explained how it all came about. After all, Elijah was most of all moral. However, he understood his sister's longing and pushed aside his inhibitions to support Rebekah in her venture. He was quite happy with being an uncle twice over. He already felt a proximity to the little one. Something told him the Mikaelson name would live on.

He arrived in Mystic Falls in Mid-October, two weeks before Rebekah and Daniela were due to give life. He stood in front of the Salvatore estate and watched their older boy as he played in the lush gardens. He smiled, thinking that the boy would enjoy a playmate. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to embrace his baby sister while being careful not to crush her swollen belly.

"Hello Rebekah. How I have missed you. I should never leave you alone with those rascals, you three always end up in dire situations!" Elijah scolded softly.

"Oh shush brother. This is all I ever wanted."

"Perhaps. How will the birth go? Are you going to be there in the room with her?

"Of course. The baby will be transferred into my womb once the birth is imminent. I will be the one giving birth to my child. I simply needed the Salvatore wife for the gestation. Niklaus, Kol and I will compel the servants and make sure it is only Emily, Daniela and I in the chamber. Once I give birth, we will compel the Salvatore's as well as the town…we will need your help for that…to forget that they were ever pregnant and then the five of us will leave town and live happily ever after. By the way, Emily said it would be a boy."

"I am impressed, sister, you have thought of everything. I am proud of you. I always thought your stubbornness would be your downfall as it stands it seems it will become your salvation."

Rebekah suddenly grabbed her eldest brother's hand and placed it upon her belly. She saw his face morphed in an expression of enchantment as he felt his nephew's little feet kick inside the other woman's body. For the first time since they were humans, Rebekah saw tears in his eyes.

"It's all worth it brother. Always and forever." The blonde original vowed.

Elijah embraced his little sister and they joined the rest of their family in their little cottage a little outside of town.

November 8,1847

Niklaus was pacing into their small den. The baby's birth was imminent. Something told him it would happen today. He asked himself for the millionth time what on earth had he been thinking when he agreed to take part in this crazy scheme. He fathered a child, with his sister no less. He could scarcely believe it.

He was thinking of all the things he would teach his son. He hoped he would make a good father. At least, he needed to be better than Mikael. Times have changed and parents did not need to toughen their children anymore. Children, nowadays, were nurtured and they we not expected to learn survival. Parents could afford to soften toward their young. Niklaus felt a little jealous of his unborn child. His son would have all of the happiness in the world. Nothing will be denied to him. After all, he would the miracle child of two originals and luck was on his side.

He asked Elijah and Kol to head over to the Salvatore's in order to make sure everything was ready for the birth. When they left, he heard a sound of pain coming from his sister. He rushed to her side.

"Oh Nik it hurts!" She said haltingly.

"I know. Remember when Mother gave birth? This is how it will feel. Hang on love."

The pains were about 15 minutes apart and Rebekah had not lost her waters yet. Emily rushed over and ordered Niklaus to bring Rebekah to the manor. It was time to transfer the babe into his rightful mother.

Outside, a storm was raging. The spirits of nature were oddly enough quite happy. The child that should be an ultimate abomination was in fact the complete opposite. This baby would be the purest form of life to inhabit the earth and beyond. He would be the link between darkness and light. The forces of nature had been awaiting this miracle for millenniums and it was finally happening on this night.

By the time the future parents reached the manor, Rebekah was wailing in pain. In order to transfer the child, Emily had to render her human for the birth. Unfortunately that meant the original would suffer through the giving of life without supernatural healing to ease the constant agony.

"Bekah, breathe. Like this." Niklaus intoned while making funny panting sounds.

"This is your entire fault, Nik! I hate you so much right now! I wish I had a dagger to plunge into your heart!" She started to yell before cramps gripped her once more and her words changed into grunts.

Daniela and Rebekah laid into the master bedroom. The lady of the manor was dazed as Emily spelled the child out of her body and placed the baby into his mother's womb. The original's waters finally broke and the labour started in earnest for hours. The contractions were violent and Rebekah was bellowing and hanging to Nik's hand for dear life. She never felt this alive in her entire existence. As pain wracked her body, she felt her child inching toward the world. Lightning was striking outside, illuminating the sky. It was eerily beautiful. Niklaus thought it fitting. The world was welcoming their child in spectacular fashion.

Finally, Emily saw the baby's head.

"He is coming!" She announced excitingly. "Push, Rebekah!"

And Rebekah pushed as hard as she possibly could. She felt her little boy inching toward the light. Niklaus was holding her so tightly, she could hardly breathe. The adrenaline rushed through her and with the next contraction, she met her son at last.

"Elijah, Kol! He is here!" Nik warned his brothers, emotion seeping through his voice.

Emily laid the crying boy on his mother's chest. He soothed immediately recognizing the woman who gave him life.

"I have spelled you so that you will be able to feed him, your vampire traits has now been restored."

She then retreated and watched the originals as they crowded around the new family member.

"Let me hold him, Bekah. He is mine too. Don't be selfish."

"No Beks. Le met first. I'm your twin brother and I should have priority. Come here little Kol. Come to your uncle who loves you so so much."

"That's enough children. I am the eldest of this family. I will hold the child first. Hand him over sister."

Rebekah reluctantly gave her baby to Elijah. She allowed him to hold the boy for two seconds before she grabbed him and held him to her. She felt so protective of this little life and she would defend him to the death. Like always, Niklaus understood his little sister better than anyone and allowed her this moment with their son. He had never seen her so proud and so alight. He was happy.

Emily had wandered outside when Katherine came running.

"Emily! He is coming! I've heard from Rose and Trevor. The original hunter is coming! You have got to warn them and protect the baby! The monster will be here soon!"

The witch blanched and turned on her heel running back into the room. She felt awful that she had to interrupt this joyful reunion. But she had no choice.

"I have news. Mikael is coming. You must flee." She announced to the originals.

Niklaus was devastated. _Why must he ruin everything? Why can't he just leave us alone? He did this to us. Why is he so hell-bent on destroying his family?_ He shuddered and stood upright. He gently deposited a kiss on his son's forehead and pried the babe from his sister's trembling hands. He delicately placed the child on Daniela Salvatore's rising chest and allowed him to nurse hungrily causing Rebekah to inhale sharply.

"We must leave…for his safety. He will be taken care of and he will be happy. He will have an older brother who will love him like a best friend and parents who will love him unconditionally. Elija, Kol, Rebekah, I will need your help for this."

Rebekah felt as if her heart was ripping in half. She did not want to run anymore. She wanted to stay with her baby and raise him. She wanted to watch him grow up and become everything she's hoped he would be. As always, her life was being snatched away from her. She could not bear this separation but she had to. He was her everything now and she would run to protect him.

She marched to her son and kissed him fiercely on his soft chestnut hair. She silently communicated her love and eternal devotion and prayed that he would remember this moment all his life. She wanted him to know without a doubt that his true mother loved him more than eternity.

"If you hurt him, I will hunt you all the way to Hell." She addressed Daniela fiercely.

Emily had gathered , little Damon and the servants in the bedroom. Niklaus and his siblings walked over. Niklaus and Rebekah started their compulsion on the family and their household:

"This is Stefan. You will nurture and love him more than anyone in the world. He is your golden child." Niklaus intoned slowly.

"Damon, this is Stefan, your little brother. You will protect him no matter what. His life is precious and it is your duty to guard him with your life." Rebekah continued emphatically.

Together with their brothers, they added: "Death and vampirism will not allow you to remember this compulsion. It will never break. You will never remember meeting us until we allow you to do so."

"We must go right now, brother, sister. I am truly sorry. Stefan will be in good hands. This is the right thing to do for your child." Elijah urged quietly, his face deformed by sorrow.

It is then that Rebekah and Niklaus completely broke down. They screamed and yelled in pure anguish and as Kol and Elijah tried to take them away; the original mother's bellows echoed through Mystic Falls, chilling the town to its bones:

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!"


	4. The early days of the ripper

November 1864

Kol Mikaelson was hanging outside of the Salvatore manor. Over the years, since they have left his nephew, he felt compelled to always come back and make sure Stefan was well cared for. It was a way for him to alleviate his guilt. He had hated to run that night and his sister's anguished cries still haunted him. He tried to come around his birthday and watch him celebrate with his adopted family. It warmed his heart to see his smile as he played with his new toys and devoured his luscious cake. This year, Stefan would turn 17. Kol was there the night Daniela passed away three years after they fled. Rebekah had begged to come back, not caring about Mikael. Niklaus and Elijah had refused her not willing to risk Stefan's life. Even with their best efforts, their boy had suffered greatly. No one deserved to be motherless. Tragically, Stefan could not have known his mother still lived, waiting for the day they could be reunited.

This time it was different. Niklaus had taken Kol aside and requested that he turned his son. Rebekah had thought long and hard about the implications involved in granting her child eternal life and realized that she could not survive his death if he were to remain human. The two parents wanted Stefan to be turned before his 18th birthday because they albeit selfishly did not want an independent adult. They needed Stefan to remain innocent. This would be the year his nephew would freeze in time.

Elijah had contacted Katherine and made her responsible for the plan. She lived with the Salvatore's posing as an orphan. She added her own twist by making both boys fall for her and using them for her own amusement, breaking their hearts in the process. She fed them blood and she dared to compel Stefan to love her. Needless to say, the eldest original was not impressed. When she was captured, Elijah laughed merrily, for once, tapping into his monstrous side.

Everything was in place, Kol only had to sweep in and kill his nephew. It was easier said than done, even for the diabolical original.

When he heard the two subsequent gunshots ringing through the dark woods and smelled his sibling's child's blood, he breathed a sigh of relief. He thanked the heavens he did not have Mikaelson blood on his hands. He mourned his nephew's human life as the boy laid near Emily's dwelling. He had not touched the child since his birth and tears fell as he admired his ethereal beauty. He was a perfect blend of his sister and brother. He had his grandmother's eyes and Mikael's steely strength. Kol felt him stir and he had to kick himself to walk away from him. He had to leave Stefan to start his new life alone. It was not right.

"'Till we meet again, Stefan. Your family loves you always and forever."

A cloaked figure watched as her son staggered toward his dark-haired brother. She heard them as they discussed the pros and cons of transitioning. She heard the older man state that he would not turn, that he wanted it over and her Stefan agreed.

_No! This is not the plan. You will turn, my boy. You have to. _She reached into his mind and willed her child to obey her. _Find your father and kill him. Drink his blood and you will experience a whole new life. You are the most powerful creature upon this earth. Go feed, son. You do not have a lot of time, you must eat, my angel, for your mother._ She felt Stefan respond to her plea. She watched as he headed toward the mansion. Like always, her selfless child wanted to apologize for the pain he caused his adopted father; the foolish man would not listen and became aggressive. She watched apprehensively as Stefan pushed Giuseppe away in self-defense, wounding him fatally. The blood was flowing freely. _At last! Stefan, live! Take only a little, you only need a sip and I will have you with me for eternity as it should be._ Rebekah was concerned when Stefan did not stop feeding even after he was satisfied. _Control can be mastered at a later time; it's of little consequence to me; as long as my baby survives._

She saw her boy change in front of her. He tapped into his powers and he was magnificent. She had created perfection…a saint. He would be alright. She followed him as he ran into the dark stormy night on his 17th birthday. She cried for his lost humanity but now she could have him always and forever.

Monterrey, 1913

Stefan Salvatore had lived for more than 60 years yet he was still a child. He had been abandoned by everyone he holds dear: his mother, his father and his beloved older brother. He drank blood to perdition and destroyed everything he touched. After his massacres, he would be crippled by a self-hate so strong it took him everything not to take off his ring and burn in the bright sun. He had managed to hold himself together for 50 years now….until his big brother visited and introduced him to human blood again. It all fell apart, once more…

_Blood everywhere…gore pouring down a woman's neck…limbs scattered throughout every inch of the village…a crazed beast murdered without reason every single inhabitant._

Niklaus smiled as he watched his son's crazed rampage. He felt so proud. _He is so much like me. An innocent boy who due to circumstances had turned into an unforgiving mass murderer. _It bothered the original hybrid to see a little bit of his stepfather in his child. Stefan showed determination and pride. _I guess it's to be expected considering that my son is indeed his grandchild. _

Klaus frowned as he finally noticed his son's sparring partner. _What on earth is he doing there?_ He blurred toward the men and forcefully grabbed his baby brother and rushed him aside where Stefan could not hear or see.

"What are you doing here, Kol? He cannot suspect, do you hear? How dare you play with his life?"

"Calm down, brother. I was just wreaking havoc with my nephew. You've created yourselves quite a warrior. He is a pleasure to be with."

Niklaus was enraged at how lightly Kol was willing to risk Stefan. Without a second's hesitation, he grabbed a dagger dipped in white oak ash and plunged it into his younger brother's life. As life dripped away from his body, Klaus said softly:

"I will always choose him."

_He watched as his son finished feeding and smiled wistfully. "Goodbye my boy." The original hybrid walked away from his heart slowly._

Something caught his eyes; he saw Damon Salvatore breezed by, cleaning up the mess left by his little brother. The eldest brother was always there to protect Stefan. _At least one thing was right today._


	5. Chicago

Chicago September-October 1920

Niklaus and Rebekah were enjoying a glass of sherry in Gloria's speakeasy. This had been their hunting ground for the past few months.

They had been following Stefan since Kol's daggering and had settled for a little while in a small village near San Diego, California where Stefan was living with Sage Martinsson. When she saw who her son was associating with, Rebekah had been determined to reveal their connection and send that wench all the way to Hell with a wooden bat. Memories of her older brother Finn and that woman were imprinted in her mind and she could not bear that her child was exposed to such filth.

Instead, Rebekah had run to her brother, outraged that their son was in such reproachable company but Nik had chuckled heartily and had said: "Oh Bekah, that maiden seems quite determined to have at the entire family tree." The blonde original was not amused. Men and boys always seemed to abide by a different set of rules than their female counterparts and it pained her that Stefan's well-being was not Niklaus's priority…that he could not see the bigger picture and that he would allow that disgusting girl to live. She heard the words Sage had spoken to her boy, filling his head with nonsense and beliefs that feeding and taking girls for pleasure were the best way to live as a male vampire. The original mother had taken the bull by its horns and waited for the redhead at her dingy apartment. Suffice to say, the strumpet did not stay with Stefan much longer after their encounter. Rebekah had made sure to send her right back into Damon's arms.

As she sipped her cherry, she felt him so close. Nik had left with some zany flapper girls. She quickly turned her beautiful head and heard his smooth voice addressing the singer of the club.

"Gloria, how about singing my song and perhaps later I will save you a dance!" Stefan intoned boyishly, his green eyes shining.

_If I could my darling I would sing you any song you'd like._

"Careful there, Mr. Salvatore, with all the nights you've been spending here one might think you had your eyes on me."

_He's been here before? When? Oh God I have been missing time with my son! How could she not tell us? She knows who he really is!_

Rebekah watched him as he amused himself with a group of young men who were ogling the airheaded girls in short dresses. He was speaking loudly not caring if he was disturbing the patrons of the establishment. She noted that the annoying Lexi had not managed to get her claws on him yet. The blonde original knew that she had compelled Damon to protect Stefan but she did not expect that it involved asking a random woman to torture her child into being a rodent-eating shadow of a vampire. God forbid she ever met that woman!

Stefan was being quite unruly. Rebekah needed to touch him so badly it stung. She wanted to feel the connection. She watched as he grabbed a glass of champagne, _No Stefan you are not age!_ and strolled over to him.

"Some people are here for the music and not to hear you blathering silly quips with your buddies. I would like you to put a sock in it, now!" Rebekah admonished Stefan and as she turned to head back to her table.

He intercepted her. His touch was electrifying it was all she could do not to embrace him.

"Well, aren't we a feisty one? What is your name, doll?"

_Have some respect, little boy. It is "Mother" to you._

"You will learn my name if I deem you fit to learn it, boy."

"Oh come on, I am sorry if I offended you. Please don't cry little girl. Maybe we could go outside and I could make everything better?"

_I can't believe the words that are coming out his mouth. He is being incredibly rude. I am not sure I like him in this ripper mode. Clearly he needs to learn moderation ... and manners. I should have been there to teach him. Well, I'll play along._

"Stefan. That is your name?"

_I lick the girl's blood on his neck, cleaning my little boy. It seems he is a messy eater. I am sure he believes the gesture to be erotic and that is fine with me. I do not want him to suspect. It wasn't time._

"That's right the one and only! Come on little lady, how about a dance?"

_Dear, he's just as cocky as Nik! My brother has created another version of himself…oh, what's the harm? He'll be close to me and I will able to hold him for the first time since his birth._

Rebekah answered his question by dragging him swiftly on the dance floor. She was giddy because Gloria was singing to a romantic waltz.

Stefan was dancing with her and Rebekah melted into her child's arms. He was looking at her with intensity and infatuation. She did not mind. She will take whatever morsels of love he threw her way. Only she was aware of their relation and she knew she could not allow the lusty feelings to grow but she had to continue seeing him.

_I love you. I am you mother and I never wanted to leave you. Please, please, please stay near my bosom, you're safe with mama._

She watched as his green eyes shone with admiration and young love. This was too close to comfort.

"Stefan, I must go my brother is waiting for me. "

"Wait! I think I love you."

_Of course you do, sweetheart, every child loves his mother._

"My name is Rebekah." The original said and sped away from her baby.

Rebekah ran to their penthouse apartment and yelled out: "He is here, Nik! Our son is here. He has been spending time at Gloria's and I met him tonight. I made him believe I was interested in him. He loved me as soon as I touched him, brother. "

"Bekah, we can't…Mikael is still alive. The time is not now, sister."

"He was beside me Nik and we touched. I danced with my son tonight! Can you understand that? I need him like I need blood. He is my flesh and blood. I have been living without him since his birth. I want him by our side!"

"No I won't let your risk his life because of your inability to rise above your own needs. This is not about you, little sister. You will tell him nothing. However, you are welcome to act as his girlfriend, I am planning to befriend him; this way, we will be able to enjoy him, for a time at least."

"That is simply not enough! When will I get to finally be his mother? When will I be able to take my rightful place in his life? Perhaps, Mikael would back down if he knew he had a grandson?"

"Please, Bekah. Stefan is my son. Mikael will kill him on sight if he knew."

"He is also mine and father loved me once. He would love my child."

"No."

"One day, Nik. I will not yield. I will go and find father and reunite my family, with or without you."

"What happened to our pact, Bekah?"

"My son comes first, Nik. He always will."

"My answer is still no, Rebekah."

"It simply isn't fair." She sobbed while running to her quarters.

_I know little sister. I want nothing more than to have him with us always. I am so sorry, Rebekah._

The evenings flew by and Rebekah was getting closer to Stefan. So close, in fact, that she was starting to worry he would ask for her hand in marriage. After a rough start, Nik had indeed gained Stefan's friendship and devotion. Rebekah has never seen her brother so elated. His son made him feel like royalty. For once, he wasn't judged for what he was, what he could not help. In Stefan's eyes, he was simply his best friend, one that replaced the big brother who abandoned him.

One night, as he was showing his ripper tricks to his friends, Stefan caught a look in both his companion's eyes. He felt uneasy. His father had looked at him that way. It was a mixture of pride, affection and pure parental love. It threw him that these people could feel that way about him. He felt warmth enveloping his heart; he has found a new family at last.

Niklaus and Rebekah read his thoughts and smiled. _Well sweetie we have always been your true family._ In their own peculiar way, the two Mikaelsons's had created themselves a cozy, familial cocoon from which neither wanted to emerge.

It was on October 31 that their lives changed. Rebekah was dancing with her child and loving every accolade, loving look and sweet, chaste touch while Nik was watching his loves have a great time. He felt bullets graze his ears before the noise was heard. He immediately stood up and rushed to his family, he allowed Rebekah to leave first lying to her by telling her that her baby would come with them this time. He had to. She would not have fled again. He quickly turned to his son who was panicking and allowed himself to touch his shoulder. His heart broke. _How many times will I have to let you go? I want to stay with you…I need you…I love you._

"Stefan, you will forget Rebekah and me until I tell you to remember." Niklaus watched as the compulsion took hold. "Words cannot express how much you mean to me, son. Your mother and I love you, stay safe."

With watery eyes, Niklaus forced himself to join his sister in the hangar where their truck was parked. Rebekah was waiting and when she saw him, she exclaimed frantically:

"Where is Stefan, Nik? Where is my son?" Niklaus grabbed her arm and started toward the car. She kept screaming: "Stefan! We have to wait for Stefan, he is coming! We cannot leave him here with Mikael, go get him Nik!"

"Rebekah, please. We have to go. Our son is safer without us. We have to leave."

"I don't want to run anymore, Nik. I am not scared of Mikael! I am afraid of leaving Stefan alone, I am afraid that his kindness will cause him his life, I am afraid that he will never forgive me. I am not fleeing, Nik! I am staying and I am telling my little boy the truth. I have had enough; this endless chase will never end. You are a hybrid and yet Mikael still lives to hunt us another day. I want to be with my child and if this spells the end of us both, then we will die together as a family."

Niklaus was tired of arguing and his sadness was killing him and so he asked his little sister:

"It's Stefan or me, Rebekah. Who do you chose?"

Rebekah looked at him, tears of frustration and despair streaming down her eternal, youthful face, her decision was made:

"It will always be my son, Nik." She walked back into the bar, to her child. She heard a strangled sound and she turned toward her brother. She read the silent apology in his eyes _I am sorry, Bekah. You are endangering our boy I cannot allow that. Please forgive me. _She felt the dagger as it pierced into her heart and her last thought before she fell asleep was for her baby. _Mama loves you. Stay safe._


	6. Decades

1942

The political atmosphere was frayed with tension. The American continent was quaking in fear of having another war enter its frontiers. Pearl Harbor meant the young vampire was going to fight for freedom. Stefan Salvatore was welcoming the news heartily. He had taken so many innocent lives while he lived as the ripper; he now wanted to give back. Lexi had taught him that guilt and self-loathing can be used to channel the better half of him. "You are a pure soul, Stef, embrace it and go do what you do best. Be a hero and save the world."

Stefan smiled softly as he remembered her kind face murmuring these sweet nothings in his ears. Lexi was his everything. He hung on to her picture like a swaying vessel in the turbulent waves of the sea.

He was deployed and marched with his battalion in the ravaged streets of London. He welcomed the mindless killings of enemy soldiers; after all, he was fighting for a just cause. At night, he dreamed of her long, blonde locks and her shining eyes and he slept peacefully. War had healed his wounds.

Elijah watched as his nephew rescued and healed the victims of the raging battles. He was proud of him. He envied Alexia's rapport with Stefan, in fact, when it was discovered that his sibling's child was a ripper, he had wanted to take him under his wing and teach him the right way. Alas, Niklaus had firmly refused "No, Elijah. You cannot be seen with him. You must preserve his life at any cost!" And Elijah had yielded, as always. He could not refuse his younger brother even though he failed to understand how Klaus could simply walk away.

The eldest original knew Rebekah had been daggered and he did not bat an eyelash. She was a liability to Stefan and he agreed with Niklaus about everything.

His heart was heavy as he too walked away.

1945

"…It is my utmost pleasure to award the Medal of Honor to the bravest of soldiers, Stefan Salvatore!"

Stefan walked toward the stage to receive his honor and felt ashamed. Yes, he had saved many of his comrades and faceless civilians; but did he deserve recognition? He did not think so. He was not fool enough to believe his lies. He cheated his way through eternity. He did not deserve anything good. Damon was right.

Stefan looked around hoping to see his big brother watching him. He did not care that his brother usually tormented him whenever he was around, he only wanted his presence. Perhaps, Stefan's absolution will only be found in the depth of Damon's caring eyes.

However, the decorated soldier noticed a tall, lanky, blonde man. _He seems familiar _Stefan shook his head and walked on.

Klaus drew a sharp breath. He worried that his son will remember him; even with the compulsion. The proud parent had watched has his child received his award and he had genuinely smiled. He had applauded loudly and although he had not understood Stefan's need to be the savior, he had been truly happy that he had found something to hold on to.

"Well Niklaus, here to clap Stefan on the back?"

"Humor does not behold you, Lexi Branson."

"I won't let you hurt him…over my dead body, Nik!"

"Careful young girl, your death can certainly be arranged."

"You gave him up…it's time to let him go. He is happy with me. Is that not what you should wish for your child, his happiness?"

"You are shacking up with the son of two originals; do you think it is wise to deny him his true nature?"

"He is a kind, caring soul, Nik. That is who he is. Bloodlust is just a side effect of his pure nature, and you are not doing him any favors by indulging him like you did in the 20's."

"I will grant you this one. Love him, please. Rebekah and I simply want the best for him. Please, keep him safe."

"Always, Niklaus."

Klaus walked away from his son once again.

1969

The music was pounding into his soul as Stefan danced with his Lexi. Their ponchos were drenched with sweat and rain and they simply embraced Joan Baez's lyrics into their swaying bodies. Lexi's hair was now down to her firm behind and Stefan loved to run his hand through that beautiful platinum mane. He reminded her of a woman he met long ago. He did not remember her name, but the young man knew he would love her forever.

Stefan let Lexi go feed and set out to find a little bunny or two on the vast grounds. The late 60s were his favorite era so far. He had grown his hair to his shoulders and he looked far too handsome for his own good. He was otherworldly and people often mistook him for the Messiah. Stefan was a bit ashamed to admit he enjoyed that.

His bloodlust was not fully contained, but he had not had any episodes recently and life was looking up. Damon had come to bug him last year but Lexi sent him on his way quite forcefully. This week, the couple was at Woodstock and everything was coming up roses.

Klaus was disgusted. There were bodies interwoven in each other for miles and the music was dreadful! What happened to song-fire and bardic circles? He finally saw what he came to this bloody festival for; Stefan. His son was dancing with his dear lady friend, quite closely. He frowned at the sight. Nik did not approve of the easy way this woman ensnared his child. As much as he was glad, the girl had tamed his son's bloodlust, his did not want them in a relationship.

Lexi looked up as she smelled him. _Great! There goes our fun. _Without alerting her boyfriend, she indicated to Klaus she would see him in the clearing.

Nik did not have to wait, he felt the swoosh of her maxi skirt in a matter of seconds.

"What can I help you with, Nik?"

"Break up with him!"

"No, I can't. I love your son and he loves me. I am not leaving him, he still needs me."

"You have done a wonderful job with Stefan and I am grateful; however, it is best for you to part and remain best friends."

"No. I…."

"This is not a question, Alexia! I am ordering you to stay the heck away from my child! It is over! You had your fun and now move on! I am with him everywhere he goes and if I check up on him and you are still a part of his life, you will be dead!"

Niklaus watched stoically as Alexia ran back to his boy. He watched as Stefan kneeled to the ground in pain. He stood still as his son curled into a fetal position and sobbed his heart out. His arms ached to wrap around his teen's shoulders but they remained at his side. _I am sorry Stefan but you must learn to fend for yourself; this is what Rebekah would want. _He was not at all convinced.

1990s

Elijah was walking down the streets of Mystic Falls, VA. It seems he could not stop himself from coming back here. This town was a beacon for supernatural creatures and it was home.

A figure drew his attention. The man smelled like cinnamon and cigars. It was comforting to Elijah. No! It could not be. Mikael! Mikael...Father? These words never left his lips. What was his father doing here? Was he searching for his children? There were so many questions he wanted to ask the man who gave him life and who snatched it away thirty years later. Elijah could not make himself be seen by the original hunter. If there was one person he loved more than his father, it was his baby brother. He would not betray Niklaus at any costs; besides, there was Stefan now.

Elijah slunk back into the shadows and followed his father as he tried to kidnap some baby girl. Honestly! What was Mikael's problem? He watched without intervening as a beautiful witch desiccated the hunter and placed him into a tomb. _Father, if you only knew what you are missing. There is a beautiful child…your blood, it lived on. Maybe father, it is time to forgive. Think about that while you're sleeping. I love you, always and forever._


	7. The first meeting

_**Thank you readers for the lovely reviews. I love every single one of them! Keep up the good work here goes the next one, enjoy!**_

September 4th, 2009

Stefan gazed at his crowded bedroom full of memories. He had not been here since the 50s and he had missed his home dearly. He was anxious to start school and try to connect with the breathtaking girl he saved from that dreadful crash.

"Stefan, I bought you a new lunch box for tomorrow. Would you like tuna or chicken in your sandwich?"

The teen vampire smiled gratefully. His uncle, well great-nephew Zach never failed to make him feel welcome whenever he dropped by. Stefan loved being taken care of and Zach loved to play concerned dad to him.

"I would like some tuna, please!" Stefan yelled back happily.

He ran downstairs and sat in front of the television to watch his favorite show _One tree hill_. Stefan had an affinity with the crazy nanny and he hated to miss an episode. Later on, Zach joined him and they spent the evening chatting away about their respective lives spent away from each other. The evening passed by quickly and soon Zach shooed the vampire up to bed "Come on Uncle Stef, bedtime!" Stefan laughed gleefully and ran to his bedroom. Tomorrow could not come soon enough.

The next day Stefan arose to find Zach staring at him, he had a bottle of animal blood and a bowl of oatmeal:

"Thanks Zach, you're great."

"Are you ready for school? Your schoolbag is downstairs and your lunch is packed. You only have a few minutes left otherwise you'll be late so hurry up!"

The school building was huge and there were human teenagers everywhere, Stefan was a little worried that he might lose control but then he saw her. The girl was a carbon copy of Katherine. She had long chocolate brown hair, straight not curly though and huge dark eyes. She was beautiful.

He followed her for a little while after he checked in at reception and made sure that he bumped into her as she came out of the boy's room.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry. I'm Stefan by the way."

"Don't worry about it. My name is Elena."

She looked up at him and instantly Stefan knew he had her. Love was blooming. She was way more than Lexi; she would be his downfall.

Suddenly a ditzy blonde came running up to them shoving Elena to the side. Sticking her perfectly manicured hand out, she announced:

"I will be expecting you at the bonfire tonight. You will have to save me a dance, Fabio."

Stefan faked a smile. He hated girls that were so forward and in an evident need of constant attention. For a second, he wished he still fed on humans; he wanted to bite the perkiness right out of her.

"I can't wait, love. I will show you moves you have only dreamed of." _Where did that come from? I don't speak like that…well that's just bizarre._

"By the way, she's Caroline; you'll love her once you get to know her. I swear." Elena reassured him sweetly.

"Let's get to class and you can tell me all about you and your friends. I really want to fit in."

"Just follow me and everyone will flock to you."

The day passed by quickly. Stefan made friends with all of the 17 year old teens of Mystic Falls. It seemed that Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood will become his best friends. It was so nice to be loved and appreciated; Stefan could finally be a normal teenager.

Zach had warned Stefan not to make any waves at the party. "No drinking, no lovemaking and absolutely no hunting!" He had told his uncle emphatically. "Be safe, please." When the vampire arrived at the party, kids were doing all of the things Zach had forbidden him to do _thanks Zach, that won't be awkward at all_ ; Matt was already heading his way with two bottles of beer.

"Hey man! Glad you could make it! Your uncle didn't give you a hard time?"

"No more than usual, thanks for the beer but I think I'll pass. I wouldn't want to get in trouble the first day of school; that would be a record."

"I totally get it man; Elena's waiting for you. We'll hang later."

Stefan ambled his way toward Elena. She looked sad and she simply held his hand as they discussed the tragedies of her young life. Stefan could absolutely relate. He had lost every single person he'd loved. _Damon does not count, he is just not there right now but he will come back _

Niklaus tore through a girl's neck in the forest overlooking the party area. He dropped her unceremoniously on the ground while wiping his mouth. He watched Stefan as he wooed the doppelganger. He was not happy at all about the turn of events. He did not plan on having to destroy his son's heart again.

The girl was the key to unbind his werewolf side and he would have to use her in the sacrifice. His child will simply have to understand the greater picture. In the meantime, Stefan will serve him by falling in love with the young lady and protect her with his life _like I would ever allow Stefan to die…_No; the hybrid would leave it alone for now; it was not time. _Soon, though, the Mikaelson's would be as one_.

Niklaus laughed at the panic he caused when the measly humans found the half-dead girl. He stopped when his son turned to look in his direction; he was certain that the boy felt the connection; it was too strong for him not to. He had to leave _Goodbye Stefan, stay safe, papa loves you._


	8. Doppelganger and lupines

_**Hello readers! Thank you for all of your lovely reviews. A shout out to Ellana Salvatore, Hellsleprechaun, FullMoonPhoenixShadow and Jess; you guys are awesome!**_

_**Richmond, VA March 2011**_

Elijah Mikaelson was walking down the busy streets under the city lights. He had needed to take a beat after talking to his rash baby brother. They had had another argument regarding the hybrid's son. Niklaus had not gone to see his child since 2009 and Elijah was appalled at his brother's lack of care. Anything could have happened to Stefan and the eldest original could not fathom the thought of leaving him without some sort of supervision; so he had ranted at his younger brother reproaching him his laissez-faire attitude and threatened to give him a sound beating when they next would meet… needless to say, Klaus had hung up the phone shortly thereafter.

* * *

_**Rome, Italy March 2011**_

Klaus, the almighty hybrid, was wiping tears of rage as he digested his eldest brother's lecture. Why could he not understand that it killed him to keep following Stefan around without being able to tell him the truth and to hold him? The blonde answered his own question: Elijah did not know because Klaus was too afraid to share his feelings with him. _I am so screwed up. Thanks for destroying any self-esteem I ever had, father._

If everything went well, Niklaus would have to return to Mystic Falls for the sacrifice in a month and this time Stefan would leave with him. Once the ritual was completed, the hybrid will be strong enough to protect his boy and the rest of his family against anyone who wanted to harm them. Niklaus could hardly wait.

* * *

_**Richmond, VA March 2011**_

His Iphone rang loudly and Elijah picked up the object delicately:

"How may I help you?" The original intoned with his cultured voice.

"This is Rose. Trevor and I have the doppelganger. We beg for your clemency, my lord."

Elijah remained silent. He had a brief moment of pure relief; this would mean so much to his family. Niklaus will finally be at one with his dual nature and will be able to wield all the power that it entailed and his nephew will come home. Everything will be as it once had been and so he allowed himself to smile:

"I will be right there. Do not move, Rose or else, heads will roll." Elijah threatened in a deadpanned voice.

* * *

_**Winston-Salem, North Carolina March 2011**_

Elena had just finished reading the note Bonnie had magically sent her, telling her that Damon and Stefan were on their way to save her. She relaxed instantly and concentrated on the beautiful young woman standing in front of her and started to question her…

Elena's cheek still smarted from the harsh slap Rose had dealt her. _It seems asking questions is on the do not discuss pile_ she noticed that the elder vampire had frozen on the spot. The woman had then zoomed to the front of the house.

The teenager tried to engage Trevor into a conversation but he was too busy quaking in fear at the thought of seeing the elusive original. _What a wimp! _She did not have time to ponder his actions any longer because an incredibly handsome man stood in front of her _this must be Elijah_.

Elijah snickered inwardly when his subjects cowered in his presence. He walked into the dilapidated ball room and stopped in front of the doppelganger. He had to ensure she was really human. She was the key to breaking the curse…to Stefan. He smelled and reveled in the warm, pulsating substance. She would do. He did not do sentiments anymore not since her predecessors betrayed him. He will hand her out to his baby brother because there was one thing Elijah wanted more than the allure of the Petrova line; his nephew.

The eldest original decided to grant a pardon to Rose; the poor girl had been fooled by Katherine and she did not deserve to die. However, her sidekick, Trevor, was absolutely going to pay for his dissidence. He walked up to the shaking vampire who could not stop begging for absolution and with one swipe of his hand, Elijah decapitated him. Ignoring Rose's wails and Elena's shock, he grabbed the doppelganger and headed out the door to deliver his precious human to Niklaus.

As the duo walked to the door, Elijah knew that Stefan was right there. His smell had been impregnated in his nostrils since the boy's birth, and it was overpowering the moldy scents of the old manor. He felt a force pushing against him, tearing him away from the girl. _He's got moves _Elijah was less amused when the older brother tried to stake him, the original easily deflected the object and smacked the disrespectful man against the bannister.

Stefan was trying to take Elena upstairs away from the fight. He did not understand why his inner voice kept warning him that he did not want to harm the vicious vampire. He hated feeling as though he should warm to the stranger, it was all so disconcerting. Shaking his head, the teenager gestured to his girlfriend to go up the stairs as he handed her a vervain grenade. They sat on the landing waiting for the original to pursue them.

Elijah was feeling elated; as he was easily evading Damon's attacks he entered his nephew's mind. They were connected; there was no more doubt about it. _Blood is indeed thicker than water. _The older vampire got tired of the back and forth and started prancing in the hall, yelling at the babies: "You do not want to fight me, you will lose! If you don't come out right now, heads will roll!"

He then started upstairs. Elena was mad and she threw the grenade right in the elder vampire's face. She laughed as his face sizzled and looked at Stefan for approval; she was surprised to see that her boyfriend looked crestfallen and was reaching toward their enemy to perhaps reassure him.

"Stefan! What are you doing?" Elena asked incredulously as she pulled him back to her.

Stefan snapped out of his stupor and stuttered:

"I don't know…this man reminds of someone. Let's just get out of here."

Stefan shoved the vampire toward the front door right into Damon's trap. The latter staked him with a wooden coat rack and the musketeers scurried back to Mystic Falls.

The teen vampire was sitting in the car, wanting to scream as loudly as his lungs would allow. He felt he killed a close family member; he had no idea why this particular vampire had such an effect on him. Elena laid a hand on his thigh and Stefan chose to ignore his conflicted feelings and simply lost himself into his girlfriend's comforting presence. He should not care about a stranger, the Salvatore's did what they have to do; it was Elena, after all.

* * *

_**Mystic Falls, VA 2011**_

Elijah was fed up. The werewolf problem is Mystic Falls was getting out of control. He did not worry so much for his Stefan because being the son of two originals, he was immune to the beast's bite but he knew his nephew cared for the blonde vampire and for his brother and so he had to annihilate the annoying lupines of the town.

By now, the supernatural community was well aware of the doppelganger's presence in Mystic Falls. After his nephew's girlfriend called him to sacrifice herself to Klaus, the werewolves had jumped on the bandwagon to break the curse. Of course, they were planning on breaking a curse that did not exist, Niklaus and he had quite a time inventing it. He did not care that the doppelganger was wanted but with all the creatures flocking, Elijah feared for Stefan.

One night, Elijah made a promise to Elena; she will give herself to Klaus willingly in exchange for the protection of her loved ones. She had included Stefan's name and had noted "I have seen the way you look at my boyfriend; something tells me you will ensure his safety regardless. I respect you for that." Elena had said solemnly. For a moment, Elijah thought that she had guessed his relation to Stefan; he had brushed the thought away, how could she have known?

Elijah had thrown a royal fit when he heard that the werewolves had kidnapped his nephew's best friend, Caroline. He had rushed to the Salvatore boarding house to ensure that Stefan remained in his home but he was already gone. He was not ashamed to say he had panicked…he had been quite close to telephone his baby brother but decided otherwise. Elijah had witches under his thumb, Stefan would be fine. Elijah watched silently as Jonas gave powerful aneurysms to the disgusting wolves; he secretly tore the hearts of the two that drove a stake through Stefan's back and had quietly enunciated: "No one lays a hand on my family!"

He watched as his caring nephew brought Caroline's girlfriends for comfort. His heart ached as he was reminded of his baby sister _she would be so proud_ and he had walked away quickly before the tears fell on the rain soaked pavement.

Of course, to make things worse, Katherine came back to town. The bloody woman had the nerve to lock herself in a tomb with Stefan. Elijah had never been so angry, not even when Rebekah and Klaus had run away into the woods one stormy night a thousand years ago. He had coldly compelled her to stay in her prison until Niklaus came home and he had whisked his nephew far away. He had growled warningly when he had felt Stefan's hesitation with leaving his wretched ex-girlfriend. Stefan had given him a very weird look but had wisely obeyed his elder.

Elijah's good mood had considerably soured when the idiots had failed to leave the dagger in place…He resolved to pick up the doppelganger and his nephew at the lake and get the heck out of the hellish town. Niklaus would understand; the eldest brother knew that he would put his son first. As it turned out, Elijah had underestimated the gang's cleverness. Elena had won the day by daggering him again, for good this time.

He woke up again to a sing-song voice that sounded like Niklaus but when he opened his eyes into an unknown apartment, he glared into Stefan's history teacher's face:

"Niklaus, what have you done?" Elijah asked exasperatedly, already tired of his little brother's antics.

"It is time, brother. Let us reunite our family." Niklaus answered while grinning madly. "You will have to hone your acting skills in order for this to work…Are you ready?"

"Always and forever, Niklaus" Elijah answered firmly.

The plan was in motion; soon the Mikaelsons will be one again.

* * *

_**There you go readers. Enjoy and review as always!**_


	9. The sacrifice

_**Thank you faithful readers for your encouragement! Please continue.**_

* * *

Elena was watching her boyfriend sleep peacefully beside her. She found it adorable that Stefan was able to sleep away the worry her imminent death brought. She lowered her ruby lips to his half-open mouth and kissed him longingly. She felt him stir and she adjusted herself on his outstretched legs.

Stefan woke to his girlfriend's weight on his lean body. He loved her so much he could not lose her!

"Hey there beautiful! How are you?" The girl asked him flirtily.

The green eyed boy winked:

"Well sweetheart I will show you…"

* * *

Alariklaus was sitting at the table with Elijah. They were bantering and exchanging ideas on how best to fool the Mystic Falls gang.

"Niklaus, since you are posing as the teenager's history teacher, you should attend the dance tonight and perhaps get rid of the witch. She is not very powerful; you will slaughter her easily. Elena cannot be touched until the sacrifice and we'll have to capture the werewolf. Oh and you need a vampire. Get rid of Damon; then it will be easier to take your son."

"Actually, brother, I have a surprise for you." The blonde original said as he addressed his witch. "Bring her out, Maddox!"

Elijah's eyes widened in surprise. Katerina! "Niklaus, what? How? What are you planning to do with the wretched girl?"

"I am going to torture her into madness and then I will sacrifice her. Poetic, isn't it? She toyed with Stefan's heart, she bled him dry and left him to pick up the pieces; it is only fitting that she dies at the hands of her lover's father."

"I love Stefan, Klaus. I never loved Damon, you must know that." The curly-haired double said pleadingly.

Elijah stared down at the pitiful trollop wishing he had killed her in 1864.

"Quiet! Do not defile my nephew more than you already have, with all your promises and empty feelings. You broke his relationship with Damon and you sent him over the edge. You deserve to die!"

"Never mind, Lijah. You have better things to worry about. You should leave town to find the werewolf. I will have Maddox go with you for protection. Greta, my other witch friend, should be here tonight after the dance."

Elijah disagreed and argued with his brother:

"Niklaus, you will have to dagger me again and return me to the Salvatore's. We need to avoid suspicion."

"You are dead-on. I am not in my right head, today."

The older brother laughed and clapped the younger one on his back.

"Good luck and do not be rash tonight, you hear?"

"Yeah, yeah Lijah. Don't worry." Niklaus answered sheepishly before he reluctantly plunged a dagger into his heart.

The man was upset. He did not like that his brother was not going to be by his side.

Alariklaus shook his tall hair and kneeled in front of the girl he despised and started to compel her.

"Katerina, you will take this knife and shove it into your gut over and over again until I return."

The ancient vampire grins maliciously at the sound of her screams and walks out the door with his brother around his shoulders.

* * *

"Stefan!" Damon yelled angrily, wanting to throttle his little brother. The little bugger left his wet towel on the couch. He sighed in his fake girlfriend Andi's direction.

Stefan and Elena came downstairs hurriedly awaiting the fallout of whatever drama the older brother dished out.

"Bad news brother, Elena! Klaus is in town, according to Alaric, so you two are staying home from school until this blows over and you can forget about the dance. I need you close so I can keep an eye on you."

"You're being ridiculous, Damon! Elena is not in any danger and we just put the house in her name so she's safe all around. I can protect her; and I have Caroline and Bonnie who can help too."

Right on cue, Bonnie walks in and quickly whisks Elena away winking at Stefan. Damon was incensed. He opened his mouth to scream at his little brother…

"How could you be so weak, Stefan..."

* * *

Alariklaus was bristling as he heard the annoying black haired man berating his son. _You will get what's coming to you _He dashed to the basement and dropped Elijah on the cell ground before joining the boys in the living room.

"Damon, calm down. Stefan is a sweet and caring boy; he would never allow Elena to get hurt." The man said calmly before addressing his child.

"Stefan, don't you think you should head to class? I want to talk to Damon in private. Go! Otherwise, the school authorities will get involved."

"Yes Stefan, let the grownups discuss the matter at hand."

The teen vampire snorted and walked out the door huffily.

"Broody Stefan. I wouldn't change him for the world."

"You shouldn't be so condescending toward him. He admires you very much."

"Stay of my family business, Ric. We have a plan. We found the witches' death circle and now Bonnie's all powered up. She's going to kill the big, bad Klaus tonight at the dance."

Alariklaus smiled, pleased to have obtained this useful information, and said:

"Is that so? Game on, then!"

Damon simply lifted his bourbon glass and smirked.

* * *

Alariklaus entered the bustling gym. He could not wait to murder the witch and finally get his own body back. The teacher's corporal envelope was not becoming.

He smiled as he watched his son shimmy to the 50's beats with his doppelganger and he felt the familiar pang that assaulted his heart every time Stefan was near. This was all worth it. He walked up to them and stole Elena for a dance; as he took her away, his hand brushed Stefan's shoulder, the vampire felt himself shaking at the contact.

From the corner of his eye, he watched Damon conferring with the witch. Alariklaus returned the girl to Stefan and went on to find some unsuspecting teenagers. He compelled one to dedicate a song to the Katerina lookalike and then the others to distract the Salvatore brothers while he lured the witch away. His plan was foolproof.

* * *

Elena and Bonnie were running frantically. They could not believe that Klaus was Alaric!

Bonnie finally locked herself into a classroom with Alariklaus while screaming at her best friend to fetch Stefan and Damon.

"It is just you and me, love."

She answered with a powerful lash of magic. His host's bones broke at once.

"Is that all you got, little girl!"

This time, the magic sent him reeling into the wall over and over again. This useless body was almost spent.

Alariklaus rasped his last comeback:

"You will have to better than that!"

The force was deafening, the cafeteria fell apart and when the electricity stopped crackling, he saw her lying in a heap, dead. _VICTORY! _The olden vampire could finally unleash his werewolf side and take his son without interventions.

* * *

Elena let Damon's words wash over her. She could not love someone who would let her friends die. She had to wake him…

* * *

He stood in front of her and soon he was gasping for breath and begging her to invite him in. She panicked and did so without balking.

Elijah spent the day with her, feeding her half-truths, allowing her to learn what he wanted her to learn. They were briefly interrupted by the fact that the girl's aunt was let in on the supernatural secret. The original thought that they kept her in the dark for far too long anyways.

He did not fail to see the hypocrisy of his thoughts as his mind wandered to his nephew.

They came home to witness the dark-haired vampire manhandle his brother's child. The anger that coursed through Elijah's veins was palpable yet he remained aloof and simply stood there as Elena ended the fight with a stern warning.

Elijah was watching Stefan worriedly. He had been thrown against the bookcase quite forcefully. He resisted the urge to rush over and console him. As Stefan voiced his heartfelt apology, his mind wandered to the Viking times, and reminded him of Rebekah's repentance when she had done wrong. The young vampire looked so much like her. As the boy finished his speech, he nodded encouragingly at him letting him know everything was forgiven and silently told him "_I will bring you home soon_"

Elijah regarded Damon as the latter wished him a happy life in Hell. _I'll show you Hell when you will be left without a little brother to dote on_

Mission accomplished. They all thought he was on their side. What fools! The only side the original played for was his family's.

* * *

Niklaus entered the bar where Damon and his ex-body were drinking _what lushes! _ He simply wanted to give them a clear warning.

"Do not dare interrupt my ritual, mates…unless you have a death wish." He walked out quickly, he had to meet with Elijah.

His big brother was standing in the quarry where it would all take place, he was supervising the action until he had to go and act his life away. Jenna was already spelled into a ring of fire as was Jules, the werewolf.

"Well look at these lovely ladies…Aren't they beautiful? You should be honored to take part in our sacrifice."

The vampire added cheerfully "I am going to get my doppelganger, now."

* * *

Elena was standing there with her boy. He was holding on so tightly and she did want to let go, ever. Thanks to Damon's blood, she won't have to. Her hands tightened into balls as she rehashed what the eldest Salvatore had done. She could never forgive him.

"Hello lovelies. It is time." A cold voice rang out in the night air.

Stefan advance toward the original wanting to fight with all his might "No, Elena" as his eyes filled with tears.

"Stefan, stay back. I do not want to hurt you. Only one person has to die today." _Please my boy, I know it hurts but let me take her away quietly. I will come back for you in the morning. I love you. I want us to be together, you need to let me do this. _

Elena worked her magic and Stefan yielded and swiftly, the hybrid swept them away. It was game over.

* * *

Stefan was glaring at the blonde original.

"I want to take Jenna's place. Elena came quietly; you have no right to leave her little brother with no one."

_How dare you order me, child? Of course, you will not replace that airhead woman! What a silly thing to offer; as if I would sacrifice my own son, who do you take me for?_

"We will let Elena choose."

The devastated girl could not. _Why was it so hard? Family or boyfriend, in my mind the answer would be crystal clear. Stupid teenage girl!_

The original immobilizes Stefan with a broken stake. _Sorry son this is for your own good. _He kills the aunt with two punishing swipes. The wail of the doppelganger does not faze him in the least. The finale was upon them.

* * *

Stefan could only look on, horrified, as the hybrid drained his beloved. He watched her fade away without fear only acceptance. He loved her more.

Niklaus let her body drop heavily to the floor. The moon rose high and he started to feel the changes. He was free!

The witch tried her best. Elijah had warned him so he was prepared. He rolled around in the grass screaming, he was having a bloody good time.

Damon ran to Elena and tried to bring her to Stefan. Elijah compelled them to leave immediately. Klaus watched his confused son and finally walked over to him. He tore the stake from his back and gave him some of his blood.

The hybrid kneeled in front of Stefan. _Here goes; finally the truth_. Elijah was encouraging him with a serene look and he could swear he saw a tear in his eye.

"Stefan Salvatore, you are my son…"

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed reading! Please review!**_

_**An omission for the story:**_

_**-Damon doesn't get bitten**_


	10. Consequences

**_Thank you readers for your reviews and everything else! Your comments and alerts are greatly appreciated!_**

Stefan's POV

"Stefan Salvatore, you are my son…" I heard the words and I lost my mind.

_What the F…!_ _Elena! Is she okay? I need to be with her. Did the bastard just tell me I was his son …he's a vampire. It's not possible. Stop touching me you filthy hybrid, I hate you. You killed her! His son? No! no! no! This is not happening. I need to go home. Elena is going to transition and we need to help her. Don't touch me! Why doesn't he keep his paws to himself? He got what he wanted, he's unleashed his werewolf half, now go away!_

I came back to reality to see double-faced Elijah striding toward me. He stilled Klaus with one hand on the latter's shoulder:

"Leave him be, Niklaus." The eldest original ordered gently.

Klaus ignored him and kept trying to make me look at him. I couldn't. I just wanted to spit in his smug, fake caring face.

"Stefan, talk to me. I know this is overwhelming for you but all will be explained in time. We will make quite a pair you and me."

He was waiting for an answer and I just got up and started to walk away. I mean this must all be a dream. A vampire cannot have babies, even an original one. Furthermore, that would mean that my mother had an affair. From what Damon told me, she was a wonderful and loyal woman who loved my father above all else, so I don't think she would do that. Although, this was my brother's interpretation of our mother, I was too young when she passed away.

I feel his hand on my arm. I decided to hurl at him my indignation and my anger.

"STOP TOUCHING ME! You are not my father! I had a father and he died some 146 years ago, you do not get to rewrite my family history! How dare you stand here and stake your claim on me when you just murdered the love of my life! I don't believe a word you say. You got what you wanted so leave and never come back!"

I stopped to wipe the tears that had slid from my outraged eyes:

"Why are you doing this to me? I have done nothing to you." I whispered.

"Stefan, he is telling the truth. Niklaus can father children with the help of a witch and of another original. If you want proof, my witches will be more than happy to perform a DNA test."

"Another original? Wait. My mother would be your sister? Are you kidding me? Not only am I the assumed son of this hybrid freak but I am the result of incest as well?"

This is too much. I got to go. I have to run. My entire existence is a lie and I am a real monster now. How could the witches, who profess to respect the balance of nature, allow two original siblings to create a child?

Suddenly, Klaus stands in front of me.

"Stefan, do not run away from me. Nothing about your creation was a sin, the ritual was beautiful and you, you are as pure as newly fallen snow. The witches allowed your birth because you are the balance. You are meant to unite the supernatural world. You encompass the alliance between vampires and werewolves. Stefan, while vampires are abominations, you are a miracle, you are the light."

His words soothe me. I will myself not to back down; however, there is something about the tall, blond-haired man that is intoxicating. He calls to me. And I finally believe him. For the first time, my hand reaches for his shoulder. He allows me to touch him, understanding that I need to feel our link for myself.

Klaus offers me his wrist. I look at him, confused.

"Drink from me, Stefan, and you will know."

I bite him, none too gently, and I grin when I hear the low growl he emits "Easy there, boy."

His blood tasted like everything I have been missing since I turned. It was home, it was protection but most of all, it was unconditional love. I didn't know I was crying until Klaus…my father, softly gathered me into his arms.

"Shush, it's alright now. You're safe. I will never let anything happen to you. All I tried to do since your birth was to keep you out of harm's way. You were never meant to suffer, that was never the plan. But now that I am at full strength, I can take you with me and be the father that you so desperately need."

I so badly wanted to believe him. I need someone to take care of me. I am tired of fighting for my brother's love and I am sick of having to pretend to be someone I am not. I am not going to admit it but it feels good to finally be able to hand over the reins to somebody else.

Elijah's arms join the embrace and his lips utter: "All I did to you and your friends, it was all for this moment. Please forgive me, never have I meant to hurt you."

I nodded. It was unbelievably lovely to be with the two originals, my family. I feel my father and my uncle clasp hands and I hear their warm, cultured voices sound out their oath: "Always and forever!"

I was finally home.

* * *

Klaus's POV

Well this went a lot better than I thought. My suspicions were right. My son just needed affection. He seems to take everything in stride since his outburst. I will need to keep an eye out. He is taking this too well. Gosh, I am glad I have Elijah, he makes the perfect uncle. He will be able to be the buffer when things get too intense between my son and me

"Stefan? We will need to stop by the boarding house before we head to our apartment. You will gather your possessions and I will have someone pick them up. What's more, you need to say goodbye to Damon and fill him in on the situation. It's best if you get over that hurdle right away."

Stefan stops walking and he looks at me with a scared look on his young face.

"You're taking me with you?" He asks me in an incredulous tone.

"Of course you are coming with me. I am not letting you go. I am a full-fledged hybrid now and nothing can hurt me. I will be able to protect you against anyone who tries to hurt you. No way are you staying in Mystic Falls."

"What if I want to stay? Just because you're my father, it does not mean I want to abandon everyone here. Why should I follow you, you did not give a damn about me for nearly 200 years!"

His tone was starting to bug me. He was quite fresh, too arrogant for my taste.

"You don't get a choice, Stefan. You will do as I say and you will come quietly."

"Alright, let us calm down and discuss the situation reasonably." My dear brother interceded.

"I don't want to be sensible! He abandoned me and now he wants to tear me away from the only family I have." Stefan yells out desperately.

"I understand your frustration but you are being unfair to your father. He did not have a choice to leave and he certainly did not want to. Now he finally has the chance to build a life with you and whether you like it or not, you are going to come with us. If we have to use force, we will, Stefan." Elijah intoned gently but firmly. Even I knew better than to argue with him when he used that tone.

Stefan lowered his head resignedly and kept going toward the car. My eldest brother raised an eyebrow at me: "This is not over, Niklaus."

* * *

Stefan's POV

I felt trapped. Now that I have gotten over the shock of the revelation, I didn't know what to do or who to stay loyal to. On one hand, there was my eternal brother and on the other there was an entire family that belonged to me, the choice was difficult to say the least.

I pondered my uncle's words. What does he mean by "he had no choice?" If there is one thing I learned over the years is that you always have a choice, it's a question of whether or not you make the right one. I don't think I can hate Klaus, not until I know the whole story.

I am not looking forward to seeing Damon.

* * *

When we arrive in front of the boarding house, I turn to the two originals and I ask them to leave.

"Elijah, Klaus, I need to be alone for this. I want to say goodbye to my brother without you looking over my shoulder. I want to pack away my life without interference. May I ask you to come back in a little while?"

I see Klaus starting to get upset. What a wet blanket!

"I don't want any outbursts, Stefan. If we leave you to put your affairs in order, you will promise to depart with us agreeably, do we have a deal?" Elijah answered diplomatically.

Him and his deals! He wouldn't know how to keep the end of a bargain to save his life! Whatever works, though.

"Yes, I promise, Elijah." I utter sweetly. And I leave them to enter my house.

* * *

I am greeted by Elena. I guess she completed the transition without me. It figures that Damon would sweep in to save the day once again.

I hug her back methodically, right now I feel numb. I notice something odd. I can feel her heartbeat!

"Elena, you're still human?"

"John gave his life for mine. I get to stay human." She answers tearfully. "I lost everyone single one of my parental figures, Stefan, I don't know what to do. I need you."

This was too much. I had to get away from her. I tear myself away from her arms as she looks at me dumbfounded and I run to my bedroom.

How could things be so screwed up? Elena is still human and I should be happy. Yet here I am, alone in my bedroom, having to leave everything behind. For a moment, I hated her.

She is the doppelganger. She lured him to Mystic Falls. The only reason I have to go is because of her. If she hadn't been born, I would never have had to meet Klaus. "AAAAAAArgh!" I scream loudly, trying to release my rage.

I can hear Elena and Damon whisper in the hallway. She knocks on the door.

"Stefan, talk to me please. You are clearly upset, let me in." She begs me.

Her kind voice breaks me. I drop the suitcase I was holding and I throw myself on the bed, sobbing so hard I think I might choke.

"Stefan, sweetie, you need my help. Let me take care of you, it's you and me always."

"Go away, please. I want to be alone."

"Okay, baby brother, that's enough of your theatrics. Elena's the one who died and came back to life, not you. Upsetting her is very selfish, Saint Stefan."

I couldn't help myself and I just let it out:

"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER, DAMON!"

The door slammed open. Damon came barging in, Elena in tow:

"I beg your pardon?" He asks me in a deadly voice. "What did you just say?"

This was it; this was the moment where I lose everything.

"I learned tonight, while I was at the quarry, that I am not a Salvatore. My father is Klaus and my mother is his sister. We are not blood relations, Damon." I look at him and he stares at me with an ashen face.

"How is that even possible? "

"They're originals. They have access to the best witches and apparently my mother wanted a baby. So they made it happen."

"And you're okay with that? You're going to roll over and accept their word as truth?"

"He made me taste his blood, Damon. He tasted like family. He is telling the truth." I watch Damon clench his jaw muscles and I instinctively move away from him. His angry gaze quickly morph into one of disgust:

"GET OUT MY HOUSE!" He bellowed. "You don't belong here; you're not of my blood! I don't want you anywhere near me anymore! I put up with you for 146 years and I didn't even have to, so now, I can finally be free of you. Pack your bags and leave! If I see you again, I will stake you right to hell…BABY BROTHER!

The verbal assault he dealt me was so unexpected that I backed up straight into my bedroom wall. I shakily stood up to do as he bid me. My heart was breaking. I thought that he loved me; I was wrong.

I unconsciously reach out to Elena and she holds my hand tightly. She always supported me, no matter what: "Come live with me, Stefan. He will calm down; he loves you too much not to. You might not be his biological brother but he adores you nonetheless. Give it time, honey."

"I can't go live with you and Jeremy, I have to leave town. Klaus and Elijah are taking me with them. I can't fight them, Elena and I'm not even sure I want to. They make me feel whole, you know. I know this is not right; that they're evil and everything but I felt the bond between us. I am theirs. I am so sorry, I don't want to go and I want to stay with you so much, alas it is not meant to be."

"No, Stefan! You're not going anywhere!" I watch her run out of the house and I hear her scream into the dark night:

"KLAUS, YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE NOT TAKING HIM AWAY FROM ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO FORCE HIM TO FOLLOW YOU! HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! TO HIM, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A CRAZY MONSTER. YOU DO NOT DESERVE HIM!" Damon rushes outside to come to her aid as she collapses on the lawn, weeping.

I knew what to do. I have nothing left here in Mystic Falls; Damon would take care of her. I packed my belongings and I left the boarding house by the back door. My father was waiting outside.

"Come along, mate." He forged ahead and left me to my dark thoughts.

"He hates me, you know." I said venomously.

"No. He loves you too much." He kept walking.

"I hate you." I spat at him.

"Every teenager hates their parents, Stefan."

"Is my mother still alive? Or you daggered her too?" He turns around abruptly. Ah touché.

"All in time, boy. Now, I want you to be quiet. We have a long trip ahead…just you and me." For the first time, I saw a genuine smile on his face. It was full of hope and I hung on to it.

I will give this a whirl. I have nothing more to lose.


	11. Birthday Wishes

_**Thank you all so much reviewers and also, I appreciate everyone who is reading. It's great to have feedback!**_

Klaus's POV

We've been gone for a week now and Stefan is not doing so well. He is extremely moody and is acting much like the eternal teenager he is. I thought that everything would smooth over after I had taken him away from Damon but clearly that's not going to be the case. Never mind, I always loved a challenge.

He was mad when Elijah told him he was going away on a trip to England. I knew my son did not want to be left alone with me and it hurt. However, my big brother, ever the fixer, took him aside and asked him to be a good boy for daddy. No, I am not kidding, he used those words. Stefan was absolutely mortified, after all, he has played the adult for a century and a half, and I am sure he was not elated with being treated like the child he truly is. In any case, Elijah should meet us in a few months.

I am driving through the state of Tennessee while Stefan is dozing off in the passenger seat. He looks so peaceful for one who just learned of his true parentage and I am tempted to lay my hand on his thigh. I want to let him know how much he makes me love. However, it is too soon; when he will have learned to respect and obey me as his father, then I will allow myself to show him how he means the world to me.

Too soon our quiet drive ends, we have reached our destination. A good-sized white farm house stood in front of us. It begins.

Stefan's POV

I wake up when I feel the car engine stop. I need to stop letting my guard down around the psycho! His hand roughly shakes me awake:

"Come on Stefan, wake up! We have work to do. Go stand at the front door and wait there!"

"Stop barking at me, Klaus."

"I beg your pardon? You, young sire, are going to adjust your attitude. I understand that your current predicament is not ideal but there is a limit to my patience. Watch your tone when you speak to me! I am your father, for Heaven's sake!"

I grit my teeth and like a good little puppet I complied.

"Pay attention to what will be going on inside the house; I need you to cut all means of escape. No one will get out, you hear?"

"Yes, Klaus."

I walk off to serve my master, oh I'm sorry, my father and as I am almost out of sight, I hear his accented voice in the dark night:

"Be careful, son." I feel ashamed when my heart warms at his concern.

Klaus's POV

After sending my kid off to play sentinel, I walk up to the back door where I see a blonde girl calling her dog. The little bugger had run into Stefan and I had to compel the pint-sized animal to skedaddle before my son got too hungry.

"Hello there, I am Nik and my car died down; may I come in and use your phone?" Wow my American accent is coming in quite nicely. I think I may have fooled her but she keeps looking at me with dubious eyes.

"Relax sweetheart, I am not a murderer I just need some assistance." She keeps staring and finally she drawls out in an annoyed voice:

"Don't you have a cell phone?"

"Batteries are dead." I have enough of this back and forth. I want in. Now.

"Alright, little girl, we are going to play my way now. I was nice and you were an idiot so now you're going to pay up." My stormy blue eyes penetrate hers, robbing her of her independent mind. "Invite me inside your home."

"Of course, sir, please come in." How easy that was. I whisper to Stefan "Get ready, boy."

The blonde was absolutely terrified and for a moment I was afraid she was going to wet herself. I shudder at the thought. I drag her into the kitchen where a lovely girl was cooking.

"Adele, did you find the darn dog? I can't believe he ran away again!" She notices the squeaks coming out of her roommate and she turns quickly around to face me.

"Who are you?" She demands fearfully. For some reason, this irks me. No one commands Niklaus.

"I am looking for a man named Ray. My contacts indicated that he lived here. I want him so tell where he is." I request matter-of-factly.

"I have no idea who you're talking about, there's no one by that name living here." She replies haughtily. This is your funeral, darling.

"You tell me where I can find him and you two will not die in atrocious pain; it is your choice."

I watch her flounder like a fish out of water. Silly girl, she wants to protect her friend yet her sense of self-preservation will be winning the battle.

"Ray's at a bar called Southern Comfort off of Highway 41. Go away, okay, just leave." She begs me pitifully.

I am not a merciful man. With one light twist of my wrist, I break the blonde girl's neck. The crack is infinitely satisfying. I am not hungry but Stefan has not eaten anything since last night. He needed to feed. I toss the body aside and walk toward the brash woman and just like I hoped she runs toward the front door.

"Stefan, it's time for dinner." I order my son quietly. I watch the girl open the front door and I smiled when my son's glorious face showed against the frame. He makes a horrifying monster, my baby.

"Make sure she dies slowly. I want her to suffer." He glares at me with a hateful look, he loathed killing. "Do as I say or else there will be consequences." I warn him sternly. He obliged and I walk out with a proud grin as I hear the impudent girl scream.

Elena's POV

Another day arrived, another day to spend without my love. It's my birthday, today. Does he remember? Does he still care or is he having too much fun hanging out with the hybrid that killed the last of my guardians?

I want to stop breathing. I walk to my window and I think that the sun is mocking me. How dare it be so bright when my heart is breaking more as each day passes? I cannot give up; he will come back to me. He has too…

Jeremy lies on his bed and it pains me to wake him from his peaceful dreams.

"Wake up buttercup, time for work." I utter cheerfully.

"Ugh, how about not? I hate work and I hate the Grill." He mutters.

"This is a new year, Jer, it's time to leave the pain behind and move forward." What a hypocrite I am.

My little brother looks at me unhappily: "He loves you, Elena, he will be back. He will find a way."

Smiling forlornly, I say: "We should prepare his bedroom. Since Damon does not want him anymore, he is going to come and live with us. Won't that be fun?"

"Why is Damon rejecting Stefan? It's not his fault that his parents are two originals. When we found out we were not biologically brother and sister, our bond did not falter, so what the heck is his problem?"

"I know Jeremy but Damon is complicated. He'll come around, I have no doubt."

I can't deal with discussing the Salvatore's so I rush downstairs only to have Caroline calling.

"Hi Caroline."

"Hey, are you ready for tonight! It's your 18th birthday so party!"

"Can't you just cancel the whole thing? I don't want to celebrate if Stefan is not there."

"Speaking of baby original, there's been attacks in Tennessee; I am pretty sure your boy and his dad passed by."

Oh? A trail, thank god!

"Make sure the party's small, okay? I can't deal with people right now, not when all I want is Stefan."

"Do not worry, Elena. I am handling it. Going shopping, bye!"

I sigh deeply. The only gift I want, I know I will not receive.

Damon's POV

My bubble bath is getting colder, much like my heart. I have been drinking myself into oblivion since that bastard left with the lunatic. I rehash the words I have thrown in his face and I want to die. Stefan is my little brother. I have raised him and protected him since his birth and no one gets to tear him away from me.

I was so angry when I learned who he really was. My wimpy baby brother was in fact the son of two originals; I still cannot wrap my head around it. It broke me to hear that the green-eyed baby boy was not mine and that is why I lashed out. I did not mean a word of it. I will never give up on him. Klaus will not win.

I hear Stefan's girlfriend enter the boarding house. I feel playful today so I decide to make an entrance. I stand up and glide downstairs completely naked.

"Hi Damon, I know that you're probably not interested but we have a new lead in Tennessee…What the hell?"

"Hello there, Elena. How are you on this fine morning?

"Cover up, how could you, Damon? You knew I was coming inside. What about Stefan? How do you think he will feel about you parading around without clothes?"

Oh shit, she was crying. I felt awful.

"Come on now, I am sorry birthday girl. Here, I'll wrap the towel around, see all of my gloriousness is hidden from you."

"Whatever Damon, the only person I want to see in the buff is my Stefan. Speaking of, this why I am here, the sheriff told Caroline that they were in Tennessee, we should go check it out."

Whoa that is harsh. I know that she loves my little brother but she could spare my feelings a little.

"Firstly, you are staying here. Klaus doesn't know you're alive and something tells me that is a good thing. And secondly, I never want to hear that name in my house again. I don't give a flying hoot about the boy, he is nothing to me." I answer harshly while hating myself for lying so easily. I wanted her out of the line of fire; I would save my baby brother myself.

"You are the worst, Damon. He loves you so much no matter who he really is, but to you only blood ties matter. You do not deserve him." I felt like slapping her. She has no idea how I feel. I watch her flounce away and I speed upstairs to my secret cupboard.

"Steffy, sometimes I wish you were not so difficult."

I grab my phone and I call Ric.

"I got another lead. Let's go find baby brother."

Klaus's POV

We walk into a busy bar and I can't help but turn up my nose at the filthy surroundings. I miss my mansion on the Loch Ness. Stefan was still traumatized by the gruesome murder of the girl so I put my arms around his shoulders and whisper in his ear:

"Light up, sweetheart, it will get better." He shrugs me off and I allow him too. There's no need to push him. I add firmly, "I want you to compel the bar patrons and get the bouncer to block anyone from entering. Do me proud, Stefan."

He drops his head down and gets to work without arguing. We are finally getting somewhere. I sidle over to a scruffy man sitting at the bar.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Sutton." I utter sunnily. He glares at me suspiciously.

"How do you know my name and who are you?" Straight to the point, I love this guy already.

"Well you see Ray; I am a vampire and a werewolf. You cannot run or hide; I know what you are. I will give you a simple warning: cooperate or die."

The pathetic werewolf had the nerve to tell me that I cannot compel him. Fine then stupid man, suffer instead. I whistle Stefan over and he gives a death glare. I smile sweetly at him:

"I want you to torture him into giving me the whereabouts of his pack. Do not hold back or I will snap your neck. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Klaus." It's funny how much I detest my name when he uses it. It sounds wrong to hear my son call me by my given name. I wish I could just compel him to call me "Dad"; but that would be cheating. I want him to use this appellation when he is ready to do so. All in time, Klaus, all in time.

Stefan's POV

I am going to throw up. I keep launching vervain-soaked darts at the innocent man and it feels so wrong. I clench my teeth and keep going. Please Ray, just spill your beans so I can get out of here.

"Ray, look, I don't want to do this. He is forcing me too. Just tell us the goods so that we can move on and leave you be." I silently beg him to give up. I had more than enough of the werewolf hunt. I want to go home; wait, I have no home anymore.

I throw the dart, harder this time, and it lands straight between his eyes. My heart sinks when I realize that I don't care.

Damon's POV

Alaric and I stand in front of a farmhouse. Everything was eerily calm. I dreaded entering the stately home. I knew what I would find. Stefan was off the wagon again and it was all my fault.

We enter the abode to witness my brother's handiwork. There were two bodies sitting on the couch, they looked as if they were watching television but I knew better. I kicked them, hoping that the limbs would not come tumbling down, I was shit out of luck; a head dropped to the floor.

Dammit Stefan! Why are you punishing me like this?

Caroline's POV

"Tyler, why don't you hang those green streamers by the staircase?"

Elena was pacing the room like a restless ghost. I knew she was in pain and it killed me that she was allowing a boy to get her down.

"This is your day, girl, try to enjoy yourself a little bit. Stefan is doing what he has to do with Klaus and then he will come home to you. Your heart is his haven and you cannot leave your happy place for long. Just hold on and live your life; that is what he wants for you."

"I don't want to move on, Caroline. I love him. Of course, you cannot possibly understand that because you flutter from boy to boy like a hyper active bee, so don't you dare lecture me on how I should feel."

Her words stung me and tears welled up in my baby blue eyes. I miss Stefan just as much as he does. He is not my boyfriend but he is my best friend, the one who will never leave me, no matter what. Unlike the rest of the gang, his true genetics does not bother me in the least; he is still the same, lovable Stefan but with more raw power.

"And another thing, Damon is such a selfish jerk. He refuses to help find Stefan because it turns out he's not his little brother. I mean how spiteful can you be? When Stefan gets home, I will make sure that it's only me and him. No one will enter our love bubble."

Gosh, she does not even realize how much she wounded me with her sharp tongue. What's all this talk about Damon? He has been digging trenches trying to locate Stefan since the night he left. What is she going on about?

"Elena…Elena…Elena!" I scream, trying to stop her soliloquy. "Why don't you go up to Stefan's bedroom and get ready for the party. Tyler and I have got everything covered."

She walks away, crying. I know it is wrong but we're all smarting from Stefan's departure and I am getting tired of her self-centered tirades.

Klaus POV

My son is merrily amusing himself with Ray while I down my scotch. This is how it should be; father and son on the road. What more could you ask for? My eyes darken as my spy approach me.

"They were at the farmhouse and they are getting closer." Damon really should know when to give up. Stefan is not his to chase after all. I am going to end this at once. I stand up purposely just to have my son look up at me pleadingly.

"I'll go, okay? Let me convince him to give up on me, it shouldn't be that difficult; after all he pretty much told me I was not worth anything to him anymore." I heard his voice break and it angered me. How dare that raven-haired pain in the arse hurt my boy?

My, he certainly perfected his puppy eyes over the years. I am tempted to refuse and use this as an occasion to teach him a lesson on obedience but I think that Stefan needs his adoptive brother alive. I relent.

"Alright, son, go back to Mystic Falls and do not screw up your task; if I end up having to follow you, you will not like the repercussions. I want you back here before last call." I instruct him clearly.

Stefan nods in agreement and scurries away. I really hope I won't have to intervene.

Stefan's POV

Freedom! I'm really tempted to just run as far away as I can get. However, I know that this is not an option. Klaus will destroy everything in order to find me. It's ironic that I have been craving unconditional love since I turned and that the person who is finally giving it to me is a crazy vampwolf.

I don't understand why Damon is trailing us; he must really want to kill me. I am a little scared of facing him, he is way stronger than me and I am sure I will lose if we fight. Perhaps, that is good thing; I am an abomination and I don't deserve to live.

I shake my head to get rid of these depressing thoughts and I sprint faster until I reached the news station where Damon's fake girlfriend works. I am disgusted with myself and I can't believe I am sinking this low.

I watch Andie walk out of the studio and I pounce. I am a predator and my original attributes are starting to kick in as I compel her to stand on a platform high above.

"I am sorry Andie but I have no choice. It's his life or yours and I will always choose my brother."

"He is not your brother, Stefan." My heart shatters and I fight hard to keep the tears at bay.

"We don't have the same parents but to me he will always be my brother." I growl before I tore into her wrist. I wanted to tear her apart but I refrained. I needed her to die in front of Damon for maximum impact.

Elena's POV

I want this day to end. The party is in full swing downstairs and all I want to do is go home and crawl into bed. Stefan didn't call and I am losing hope that he is alive still. I crave his touch so badly it scorches my being.

Damon's bedroom is a safe place. It has no history, no pain and no attachments; the room is neutral. I hover about trying to think about everything but my boyfriend but to no avail. The closet door is ajar and curiosity takes hold of me as I open it wide. My mouth drops in shock.

Articles and pictures littered the space. There were little handwritten notes describing patterns and names, I grinned widely. I knew Damon would not abandon his baby brother; love is too strong to push aside.

Damon's POV

Andie is one heck of a needy woman. I mean she has a car; can't she drive herself back to the party?

I walk inside the studio and I immediately know that my little brother is here. His smell is imprinted into my being. I take a deep breath because I know this will not be a pleasant reunion. I am positive he has done something stupid and now he is hiding because he is scared to get scolded.

"Stefan Salvatore, come out from wherever you're hiding. We need to talk." I ordered him firmly.

I feel him in front of me. He stands tall. His green eyes shine brighter than they ever had; maybe Klaus was good for him. What am I saying!

"Hello Brother." He sinisterly intones. I want to laugh. He is trying so hard to appear tough but to me he's still just a little boy who is playing Superman.

"Hello there stranger, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"You need to stop following my dad and me." His dad? No, no no!

"He might be your father but he is not your dad. Don't ever call him that in front of me got it?" I bellow. I see him flinch.

"He is going to kill you, Damon. I know you hate my guts but I can't bear to see you dead. Please, just stop!"

"I don't hate you, Stefan. I overreacted when I learned about your origins but you're still my little brother no matter who you belong to. I will never let you go; make sure you understand that, baby bro."

Stefan is faltering. I walk forward to reach him and a look of desperation crosses his green orbs.

"Andie." He calls out shakily. What on earth is he planning?

"Damon, please help me." My fake girfriend's voice rings out from above. Stefan pins me against the wall, he was crying silently and I became numb.

"Jump down, Andie." Little brother gave the order and I was forced to watch the woman I somewhat care for jump to her death.

"Let me go, Damon! Forget I ever existed and quit coming after me!" He roared in my ear. "I am not worth the pain, brother." He added in a whisper.

"You're dead wrong, Stefan. Tell your father I will be there wherever he takes you; I am not letting you go, not now or ever." I vow to him solemnly.

My baby brother doesn't say anything more. I feel the breeze as he leaves me kneeling next to Andie. I brace myself; it is going to be one hell of a ride getting Stefan back home where he belongs.

Stefan's POV

What have I done? I killed Andie. I am a monster and I don't deserve to live. With my heart resting into my dirty sneakers, I walk into the bar:

"Klaus, Damon is going to leave us alone. He got the point."

The hybrid was busy killing Ray and to my horror, I was only feeling a sense of wariness. I felt like yelling at Klaus to just end it so that we can move on from this place. I felt trapped and I couldn't breathe. I needed to go outside.

"It seems like you have everything under control so I am going to wait near the car, okay?" I ask him shyly.

"You did a good job today, son. You can wait in the car." I boiled. I loathed when he called me nicknames, as if we had a history together.

I stormed out, in blinding agony; I don't think I can survive this. I want to die. I whip out my phone and I dial her number.

"Good evening! How may I make you smile tonight?"

Oh Caroline, sweet Caroline! I need you so much right now. I want you to give me one of your bear hugs and just hold me so tight.

"Hello? Who's there?"

Care bear, it's me and I miss you.

"Steffy? Steffy. I know it's you. I love you, you're my best friend. Hang on sweetie, we all love and miss you so so much. You have to be a good boy for Klaus until we can get you out of this mess. Promise me, Stefan; swear to me that you'll lay low."

I have to answer her but I can't; I'm going to lose it completely. So I nod and I hope that she will sense my gesture.

"Remember Steffy, we love you."

I slowly hang up the phone and a loud moan escape my lips. This is hell.

Klaus's POV

I hear the last remnant of my son's conversation with the baby vampire and I clench my jaw. I don't want him to be in pain but I refuse to send him back. It took me 163 years to reunite with him and I am never letting him go.

He is kneeling in the parking lot and I notice that his shoulders are shaking:

"Stefan, you are allowed to be sad, you know. I don't want you shutting your emotions. Don't hide from me, my boy, I am on your side."

My left hand ventures on his shoulder and he does not pull away from my touch. He turns around to face me and buries his face into my Henley shirt. He holds on to me for dear life. I should not feel happy that my child is drowning in sorrow but for once he is letting me in; I am entitled to be grateful for that, aren't I?

As Stefan wails into my chest, my right hand finds his back. I rub him comfortingly until his cries subside and suddenly his not quite mature voice utters:

"Thank you, father."

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**_


	12. My father's pets

_**Thank you readers for the encouragement!**_

* * *

Stefan's POV:

My eyes closed as I uttered the word I never wanted to say to that monster. I had promised myself that I would not love him that I would deny him until the end of times but in this empty parking lot, within his powerful arms, my resolve melted and I decided to give in. In this moment, I decided to accept him as my father.

"I don't want to kill anymore, father. I lose myself in the blood and I can't control it. I do not want to do this anymore." I tell him resolutely. His ocean blue eyes were warm and encouraging, for a moment, I was unsure whether they belonged to him.

"Okay, Stefan." He agrees instantly. He does not follow up this approval with conditions, he simply accepts me.

Is that what unconditional love is? A place where there is no judgment, and where you can be yourself, do you only find that kind of love within the womb of your rightful family? Because the Salvatore's might have raised me and held me on pedestal but if I strayed one bit from the path, I was immediately shunned. I learned to obey to receive love and I am starting to realize that with Klaus, he would love me no matter what I did and that made me feel safe.

"For now, I will keep you on animal blood, we still have places to go before we settle in with the rest of the family and it will not be an ideal situation to teach you control. As soon as we're home for good, your lessons will start. I will not have you weak, Stefan, I cannot risk your life, so continuing with that sham of a diet you follow is not an option. I want you to be as strong and powerful as your double original status allows you. This is for your safety, little man."

Ooh that's an interesting nickname. "Father, can you find one nickname for me and stick to it. All of your _love, sweetheart, and boy _are giving me a headache. If I may suggest, I like _Stef _or _chief_; my adoptive father used to call me that. That was the wrong thing to say, our moment was broken as he clenched his jaw and stood up.

"Clean yourself up, Stefan, we are leaving in two minutes. I lowered my head to the floor and did as he demanded, feeling awful for hurting him.

Klaus's POV:

To be honest, I thought it would have taken me longer to establish trust between Stefan and I, I am simply elated that he is now calling me _father _and soon it will be _dad_. I can hardly wait! I wish I knew who he was speaking with on the phone before he broke down so tragically. I am hoping to get him to open up about it; maybe I could help him out.

My son has not asked about his mother yet and I am starting to think that it would be a good idea to wake Rebekah. I feel like I am robbing her of time with her child and that makes me feel like the worst man on earth. We'll just finish things off in Tennessee and then I will wake everybody up. They will all be in for a lovely surprise!

I drove on to the mountains while Stef is asleep beside me, I allow myself to rest my hand on his thigh. He is smiling and my heart warms as I witness his peaceful dreams. Damn Katherine and all the others who contributed to his everlasting anguish and guilt!

"I am so sorry, Stef, for leaving you so vulnerable." I tell him quietly. He shifts and his beautiful head drops on my shoulder. I swell with happiness and love and I wonder if that is how it feels to be a dad.

Too soon, we reach the dark woods of Tennessee. This is my last ditch attempt at making those bloody hybrids, after that I give up. I'm going to make a well-adjusted vampire out of my child and battle Mikael with the rest of the family. I will win with or without those pesky things.

I gently rouse my son from his sleep and I smile as he rubs his gorgeous green eyes (so much like his grandmother) He looks around and is clearly disoriented. I hold his hand and look him in the eye.

"We're in werewolf territory, son. I want you to stay in the car and lock all the doors; you are not to come out until you see me, understand?" His face was graced with an annoyed look as he impatiently agreed.

"Yeah okay father." He stomped back to the car and slammed the passenger door. I warn him again with my finger before leaving him alone and I was surprised to see him waving me off with a joyful smile. I walked on into the woods with a goofy grin.

Stefan's POV:

I have been sitting in this car for three hours and Klaus was not back. Geez he is taking his sweet time! Maybe something was amiss? It's possible that his plan didn't come to fruition as it certainly was not his first time trying and failing.

I made a quick decision and rush out of the car to meet my father, consequences be damned, I am sure he needed me.

The path toward the werewolves' campground was sinewy and dark. I fell to the ground many times and if I hadn't been a vampire, scrapes would decorate my knee. I hear a loud scream coming from the clearing ahead and my throat constricts in concern. I run the last few meters that separate me from Klaus and from the werewolves that littered the forest bed.

"I did everything I was told!" His voice was broken, betraying his fear. I wonder if he was afraid that whoever was hunting him would hurt me. I truly believed these hybrids were his way of ensuring my protection and I just wanted to run up to him and give him a hug. He looked so young at that moment. Too soon, my train of thoughts was interrupted by my father shaking me angrily.

"Did I not tell you to stay in the car, Stefan? How dare you disobey me? How can you be so careless?" He was furious and his eyes were wet with unshed tears. "These are werewolves, boy, not cuddly teddy bears, they can kill you…" Before I had a chance to respond, a writhing werewolf jumped and latched onto my left arm, his fangs digging into my flesh savagely.

"Oh no!" I gasped out. I was frightened out of my wits, I was going to die. Klaus was staring at me with barely restrained rage and I had to look away from his smoldering eyes.

"I am sorry, father, I should have listened. For what it's worth, I am glad to be your son, even if it was only for a few months." I admit to him what I have been feeling because he deserved to know that his only child loved him…that someone had loved him.

He was staring at me with consternation and grief. He was losing me. Without warning, his gaze morphed into one of disbelief. His attention was focused on my arm, I looked down and gasped; the bite was healing, the ugly wound was almost closed! How on earth is this possible?

"I guess I will not be organizing a funeral, Stef." He tried to ease the tension by joking but I could see through his façade.

"I am a vampire, father, I don't understand."

"You are no ordinary vampire, son. I am guessing that your werewolf blood makes you immune to their bite. Remember, you are the child of an original and of an original hybrid, I am assuming that those genes came in handy tonight. It's a good thing to know. Once we channel your bloodlust, you will be truly invincible."

"Father, I do not want to kill anymore, I told you already…"

"I know Stefan and you won't; we will simply hone your talents. All in time my boy. Come on now, let's get moving."

"What about the hybrids?"

"I don't need them. I have you."

My heart lurched and swelled when I hear him confirm that he would choose me above his revenge and I smiled at him.

"Thank you for choosing me, dad." He stopped walking when he heard me say the treasured word.

"I will always choose you, my son. Now, if you want to meet your mother I suggest we quit the heart to heart and go wake her. Unless of course you want to continue…"

"NO! I want to see my mother…I need to."

"Then, let's walk on." He hangs back to walk alongside me, looking out for any dangers which might harm me, and he places his arms around my shoulders as we walk out of the woods.

It's funny I haven't thought about Elena and Damon all day. Oh well, I am certain they've moved on and I am not ashamed to say that I am okay with the thought.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. Please review!**_


	13. Nuclear family

_**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. It really does make my day. I know it's been a long wait since the last update but inspiration strikes when it can. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The drive back was quiet. Both hybrid and son were deep in thoughts. The eldest was contemplating guiding Stefan to his mother's coffin and hightail overseas before Rebekah awoke to avoid bearing the brunt of her legendary Mikaelson temper and the youngest was simply imagining what his maternal parent would think of him and what facet of his multiple personality would he have to show around her so that she would love him. There were so many uncertainties to their next endeavor.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

I am not so sure I want to take the next step into the Mikaelson family tree. Dealing with Klaus was harrowing enough without adding my true mother to the fray. I wonder what she looks like and at what age she was turned? I mean she is definitely younger than Klaus who's 23 years old really…

"Dad, How old were you and your siblings when your mother turned you?"

Turning his attractive face from the road to gaze at me, he quietly reassured me.

"Rebekah…your mum, she loved you from the moment she became pregnant. If there is one relationship that will never fail, it is yours and hers."

"Well that's all good but it does not answer my question, KLAUS!" I enunciated his name snarkily, knowing he would go ballistic. From the moment I learned about my true parentage, he became very sensitive about me using his given name instead of "dad".

"Stefan Mikaelson! I understand that you are nervous about meeting your mother but that is no excuse for rudeness." He pulled the car to the side of the road and shooed me to the backseat. "You will sit in the front when you are ready to behave!" He warned me with a deadly glare.

"I AM NOT A MIKAELSON!" I bellowed right back, angry. I was resenting him all over again.

"Yes you are, take a look at your identification documents." The blonde man retorted calmly.

I whip out my driver's license and passport and indeed the name Stefan Mikaelson jumped at me from the documents. Oh hell! These originals are not joking around when they have a goal.

"When did that happen?" I ask my father sulkily, wanting to wipe the cocky grin from his face.

"Oh I had it done before our trip. I understand the importance of tying loose ends. Truly son, I do not understand why this upsets you. You're my child and you must carry my name. End of discussion."

"Fine! You know, considering I found out you were my father only a few months ago, maybe you could leave me some trademarks, some pieces of my life." I huffed angrily.

"You mean your old life…What can I say, dear Stefan? I am a big believer in the "throw your child into the pool" school of thought. It isn't good for you to entertain illusions about your identity. Engrave my words into your brain. I am Stefan, son of Niklaus Mikaelson and Rebekah Mikaeldóttir, grandson of Esther Baldurdóttir and Mikael Hinrikson. Have they gotten into your brain yet, Stefan?"

To be honest, all of these names gave me a migraine but I needed answers so I kept pushing.

"Why do my mother and grandparents have different last names?"

"Where I come from your last name is determined by the name of your father. So in my case, since my father is Mikael, the surnames will be Mikael-son, son of Mikael. And for your mother, it is the same principle, Mikael-dóttir, daughter of Mikael. I leave you to decipher where your grandparent's last names derives from, it will keep you occupied for the rest of the drive." He finished his explanation with a booming laugh and I can't help but smile a little in return.

"Wait a second, dad! Shouldn't my name be Stefan Niklausson then? "

"Elijah and I had to make the decision to Anglicize our names a little bit, so you're stuck with Mikaelson. We're in America, son and when in Rome we do as the Romans do."

"So dad how old was my mother when she was turned?" I ask him again with a serious tilt to my voice." The hybrid sighed and relinquished the information grudgingly.

"She was seventeen years old, Stefan."

"My mother is the same age as me." I digested the unwelcome information stoically. I do not want to do this.

* * *

**Klaus's POV: **

My heart clenched as I watched him come to grips with the fact that my little sister could in fact pass for his girlfriend rather than his mother. His lips were starting to tremble, and his admirable self-control was dissolving.

"It will be alright, son. She might be your age physically, but do not be fooled she is every inch the mother that you long for." From the rearview mirror, I see his tears falling from his glorious emerald eyes but there was hope shining from his beautiful face. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise you."

"How? Because I don't see it. After spending so much time with you, I have come to come to terms with you being my father but the one thing I was looking forward to was to meet my mother. I never had the chance to experience what wonderful things a mother can give you and now it's all ruined. How am I supposed to explain that my mom looks like she can be my twin!?"

"Don't worry, boy, when we're in the presence of mere humans, you will be allowed to pretend that I am your zany older brother and that your mother is your twin sister. Can you imagine all of the crazy hijinks?!" I notice a little smirk and I give him an imaginary high five. He laughs in earnest. I got through to him.

After nine hours of driving, Stefan fell asleep soon after our mother dilemma; we had finally arrived to our hour of reckoning. Ready or not little sister, here we are! I parked the car into the storage facility's indoor garage and leaving my son in the vehicle, I go to wake her. I missed her. She is the only sibling that I regretted daggering but she was a liability to our son and she had to go.

Her coffin was grand. It was an ivory glass casket that I paid quite a pretty penny for and as I open the lid, I marvel at how well she wears the piece of furniture. She looks astounding even with her greying, desiccated skin. I gently grab the dagger and pull it out ever so gently as to not mar one patch of flesh.

"Wake up baby sister." I intoned softly. I drop three bags of blood on the top of her thick and wavy silvery blonde hair and walk back to our child.

Stefan was curled up in the back seat snoring away like a charging bull. Rebekah did the same as a child. She'll be happy to know her son share some of the same quirks. I grab another blood bag and drink half of it; the rest will be Stefan's dinner. With my sister back in the fold, the training of Stefan can start at once. There will be blood!

* * *

"You! You spiteful ingrate of a monster. You dared after all I have done for you!" A mesmerizing accented voice rang out in the silence of the room. I turned around quickly only to meet the pointy end of a silver dagger. It hurts.

"Now, now Rebekah, is this how you greet your big brother after eight decades? Do not be angry with me, love, I have a surprise for you."

She barged away from me, trying to keep her vampire traits in check, her mane trailing after her.

"I don't care about your expensive gifts, Nik, you know what I desire!"

"Turn around, sweetheart."

"I don't even want to look at you, you ingrate son of a gun! You have the gall to play nice when you locked me in a box for nearly one hundred years! I don't care about your surprises, you foul man!"

"Come on Rebekah, you've been waiting so long for this surprise, don't ruin it…"

"Klaus, why are you yelling like a crazy person?"

"Stefan?" Rebekah exhaled.

"Surprise!" I exclaimed happily, enjoying the stunned faces of my family.

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan…" My little sister should have paid more attention when mother gave us lessons, perhaps she would have acquired a richer vocabulary. Stefan moved closer to me, wary of this new powerful being. Rebekah finally snapped out of her little joy induced trance and tore her eyes away from her child to look at me for the first time since I freed her without fury in her bright blue eyes.

"Have you told him?" The question rang out like a gunshot.

"Yes." Her face lit up like a thousand suns.

* * *

**Rebekah's POV:**

This is what they mean by experiencing an out of body experience. Today is the day I have been awaiting since my son's birth, he is here in front of me and he knows who I am. He seems a little shy, but never mind mama's here.

"Come here my love." I beckon him to come closer, away from Nik. I needed to touch him so badly it stung. He hesitates, watching his father for approval. The light plays into his soft, spiked hair emphasizing his blonde highlights. My angel.

Finally, he walks forward and I couldn't wait anymore so I rushed to him and gathered him in my arms and embraced him, making up for all the cuddles I had missed for 162 years. He allowed me to, recognizing my need I suppose. Stefan has always been attuned to other people's feelings and emotions. He has grown up to be an empathetic teen.

"Say something dear." I told him, wanting my son to let everything out.

"I can't." My heart shattered.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed reading. So I noticed that the enthusiasm for this story has died down so if you guys are bored with it, let me know I'll take it down. **_


	14. Meet the parents

**A big thank you for all the people who've read or reviewed the story. It's very appreciated.**

* * *

Klaus's POV:

I hesitated, should I interfere? Isn't this my role as a father? To be the disciplinarian, the head of the family? Stefan should realize that his mother is fragile and does not deserve to be treated this way. I have half a mind to twist his neck and break the pattern of sulkiness he seems to revert to whenever he is thrown in an uncontrollable situation. He backs away from Rebekah warily and inches his way toward me. Beneath the anger and disappointment I feel I can't help but to rejoice in the fact that he trusts me enough to run to me for comfort. Take that Mikael!

"Be a good lad now Stefan and go talk to your mother." He looks up at me, his green eyes begging me to let him run and I chose to glare fiercely at the teenage vampire. "Do you need an incentive, boy?!" With that his stubborn streak melts away and he heads back to my little sister. Smiling charmingly at my little family, I leave to let them air their grievances in peace "There you go Bekah make him yours again."

Elena's POV:

Chicago was a boisterous city. It was big and loud and quite a change from Mystic Falls. Damon, Caroline and I drove in shifts for the entire night and we were all exhausted even the vamps.

"Here we are, home sweet home!" Damon announced cheerfully as we entered a decrepit apartment building.

"Wow! I am disappointed. I always thought you never settled for anything but the best, Damon." Caroline chimed in snarkily. Damon bared his fangs at her and she stared right back with a bored look "I am not human anymore and you can't intimidate me."

"What doesn't kill me makes me stronger and all that…eh Barbie?" I huffed loudly, wanting them to shut up so that I concentrate on finding my love. They both turned and looked at me curiously.

"We are here for one thing and one thing only. We find Stefan, take him from his dad-…"

"Don't you ever refer to that hybrid freak as my baby bro's dad. He might have contributed to his birth but he is nothing to Stefan, got it?" Interrupted a growling Damon. My hand lingered soothingly on his pale cheek. "Of course Damon, I am sorry." "Now back to the task at hand, we find Stefan, take him from his biological father and bring him home. It's a great plan and it cannot fail."

Caroline was fixating her gaze at a fly buzzing around the window pane when she finally spoke up.

"All this scheming will get us nowhere. If we want Stefan back we'll need to battle not only Klaus but the entire Original family. Do you think that Elijah is unaware of the situation; he played us the entire time. For once, use your heads and really hash this out. Stefan is not coming home and if he is, it won't be as a Salvatore!" Before I could stop him, Damon had his large hand around her throat. "Take it back, Caroline! Stefan will forever be a Salvatore no matter who he came out of."

"Let me go! It's not my fault you have blinders on when it comes to your little brother." The blonde vampire choked our painfully. "The Stefan we knew is a figment of our imagination, it is an illusion that the Originals planted into your heads. They were forced to leave without their boy. Instead of trying to act out on harebrained plans that are sure to splatter, why don't we find the one thing that made these abominations frightened enough to leave their child behind in the care of complete strangers?"

Damon released the girl, his blue eyes blazing astonishingly. "As much at it pains me to say Barbie, you might be right." Putting his hands into his pockets, he announced "Use the bathroom girls, we're going home! And I am not stopping on the way."

My heart dropped to my shoes, how could he just give up? We're here and Stefan...STEFAN! is at an arm's length away and he wants to run back home. I thought he was past this, past all of the resentment he harbored for his innocent baby brother. I guess that once again I was wrong.

"I am staying here, Damon. I came to bring my boyfriend home to me. If you want to turn around and chase after a pipe dream, feel free to do so without me to hold your hand and kiss your many booboos away. I am done with you. How can you expect compassion when you're so quick to discard anyone who doesn't fall into step with you? I can't do this…whatever we had…anymore."

"Elena." Damon warns me silently to keep our secret…our filthy sham from spilling out.

"SHUT UP, LET ME SPEAK FOR ONCE! I never loved you, it was always Stefan. I'm dead without him by my side. You were just someone I could fill his side of the bed with. My heart refuses to love you Damon, Stefan had it from hello." I was sobbing incoherently, letting all of my feelings pouring out. I think that my love's nearby presence egged me on, and gave me courage to finally break free from the elder brother.

His reaction was…not as I expected. He slid over to me and with a soft look; his arms wrapped around my trembling shoulders "Don't you think I know that? I felt it the moment we first slept together. You deserve a pure love with a pure-hearted boy. I am sorry Elena; I never should have pushed you. I am proud that you resisted me for so long and Stefan will forgive you and me because that is what he does best. We're friends, Elena; I do not want anything more. Come on now, let's go home."

Rebekah's POV:

He walked slowly beside me, forcing me to adjust my long, purposeful stride to match his. I knew that I should demand that he falls into step with me as any dutiful son should but I am too busy admiring my little boy.

"Sweetheart, show me to your old apartment, I think it would be a good place for us to discuss our situation, don't you think?" I said lightly, while brushing his unruly spikes from his forehead. He did not recoil from my touch…small victories.

"Sure, whatever you want ma'am." I grit my teeth, trying to reign in my legendary temper. "Stefan I would really like it if you call me "mother." Or is it "mom" nowadays?"

"I can't do that right now. Sorry." He answers me shortly. I retort angrily "You call your father "dad!"

"It's different, I got to know him and he gave me time to absorb all of this. Please, I'm sure we'll be able to reestablish a bond…"

"The bond should be there. I am your mother. Are you saying you don't love the woman who gave you life, who gave up everything to keep you safe?" My voice rose higher and higher as the pain grew more and more.

"No! What I'm saying is I need to fall in love with you just like I fell in love with Dad. I know the parent-child link is there, I knew it the moment I saw you. I want to love you, Rebekah, I just don't know how yet."

My sweet baby…What a fool I am to have believed even for a second that he would not love me. All of this must be overwhelming, finding out that Nik was his father is one thing, but meeting your mother is an entirely different matter. I shake my head and smile at my son adoringly and to my utmost happiness he grins at the ground. Soon, you'll be mine again, Stefan Mikaelson.

Stefan's POV:

I ruminated after my moment of weakness, Why am I so soft-hearted? I should hate my parents with everything that I am, but I don't. After just a few hours, my mother has managed to break through my walls. When she looks at me, when this magnificent evil creature of the night looks into my eyes all I can see is the purity of her heart. I should make her beg and grovel for my love but I won't. I've been beaten. Checkmate, Stefan!

Suddenly, I stiffen and my mother looks at me questioningly, remind me to thank Dad for daggering her. Dammit Damon, why can't you stay gone! It wasn't just him, though. I could smell Care bear and …oh no! For an older brother he can be quite the idiot.

"Rebekah, I'll just go inside first and make sure everything is tidy."

"Oh sweetie, I've lived in a coffin for 90 years, there isn't much that can faze me. Come on let's go in and greet the squatters living in your abode, Mikaelson style." She was very funny, my mother. I think I can lie my way out of this one.

"I have to tell you something-…" I started before the blonde woman interrupted me.

"Katerina?" Of course she knows about the doppelgangers.

"Stefan!" A sweet voice whispered reverently. "Elena" I breathe out, while we nuzzled, together at last.

"Brother!" Damon uttered happily. There was a shade of guilt in his eyes, probably due to the fact that he brought Elena on his useless Stefan hunt.

"Care to introduce your friends, darling?" My mother asked me pointedly. I sighed loudly.

"Everyone, this is my mother Rebekah. She is Klaus's baby sister and yeah no matter how much magic was involved it's still weird as hell."

"Rebekah, this is my brother, well adoptive brother, Damon, the happy blonde is my best girl friend, Caroline and…" I put my arms around Elena and hold her close, hoping that my mother would grasp how important the girl was to me. "This is my girlfriend, the love of my life, Elena."

My mother strode forward and grabbed Elena's face none too gently. "You were the love of his life, doppelganger."

"Rebekah!" I screamed at her. She doesn't get to rule my life.

"Watch your attitude, young man. I am all for growing our bond but there is a bloody limit! This girl and her line have destroyed your father and Uncle Elijah and God knows how many other pair of brothers in the meantime. I will not allow my son to get involved with a Petrova. Over my dead body!"

"Well that can be arranged…" Damon jumped at her foolishly. She backhanded him into the next apartment with a simple swipe of her wrist. "I am an original, foolish man!"

"Stop! Look Damon, just take the girls home and my mother and I will be on our way. No one has to get hurt. Please big brother." I begged him, knowing that he never denied my puppy eyes.

He zoomed to me, bumping Rebekah out of the way "Be safe, please." And for the first time since we turned he hugged me. "Team Salvatore, Rah! Rah!" I couldn't help but start laughing with him. I miss Damon so much. However, the moment was cut short.

"Well, well what do we have here, sister, son?" Dad's deadly voice rang out, chilling me to the bone.

"Dad, I can totally explain…" His palm went out, silencing me immediately. His glare circled the room, no doubt taking in the very alive doppelganger.

"Nik! How could you allow our boy to get involved with a Petrova? Have you learned nothing at all from the fiasco with Tatia? Answer me Dammit!" My mother was shrieking irately.

"You lied to me, Stefan. I am not pleased." His eyes were trained only on me. I have never been in this much trouble in 162 years. This will not be good. But there is no harm in trying, is there?

"I know this looks bad, dad. Damon, stop growling, he's my father, deal with it already! So yeah, it shouldn't matter to you because you're not making hybrids anymore. Really it's a good thing that she's still breathing." Oops wrong thing to say, I can see his eyes yellowing. He strode toward me, probably to break my neck and whisk me away. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the assault when a blonde lightning created interference.

"You will not hurt my son, Niklaus! Keep in mind that you are not the only hybrid in the Mikaelson family…my powers have grown brother and if you care for your life, I would take heed of this warning: YOU WILL NEVER LAY A HAND ON OUR BABY IN ANGER, YOU ARE NOT MIKAEL!"

She turned to the rest of the group who was dumbly standing there "Go home now, children. Stefan's insubordination is a family affair." Her hand grabbed my shoulder and steered me to the front door without allowing me to look back and with a nod to my father, the Mikaelsons left the building.

Caroline's POV:

"Well, bravo Elena. His parents are going to punish him because of your inability to see past your personal needs. Why am I even surprised? You cheated on the "love of your life" with his brother. How do you manage to fool us all?"

"Shut up Blondie, I will grant you that this day was a mess but we did obtain some valuable information. One word: Mikael."

"So?" Elena just had to put her two cents in, even as she was crying in the corner of the room.

"Well duh, I think he might be Papa original, and Stefan's maternal grandpa. And judging from the way Rebekah spoke of him he was not a teddy bear."

"Whatever. I am staying here. I don't like Rebekah and Klaus is a psycho. Stefan needs his best friend. You guys head back and I'll keep in touch." Elena started to talk but I had enough with that backstabbing hypocrite "Get on home with your lover and I'll take care of your boyfriend."

Damon started to shake his head but then thought better of it. "Stefan does need you, Caroline. Please take care of him for me while I can't." For the first time, my maker was vulnerable and he called me by my name. I never felt so touched.

He grabbed Elena's arm and tugged her battling body all the way to the door. Before they stepped out, my sire handed me platinum credit card "For all of your needs and then some, stay safe Barbie!"

I smiled and as I closed the apartment door I heard him exclaim: "Damn Elena! Steffy's mom is hot!

* * *

**Thanks so much reading! Please review**


	15. Pay up my boy!

**Warnings: Will include references to spanking and abuse in this chapter**

The ride back to the hotel was not pleasant, to say the least. The barely restrained animosity was palpable between the three original family members. Klaus's shoulders were tense and Rebekah's usual easy smile was replaced with a clenched jaw. Myself, I stared at the ground. I hoped, not for the first time, for the ground to swallow me up. The guilt was overwhelming and I did not want to feel it. I should not have to. I was protecting the woman in love. Therein lays my loyalty…with that chocolate-haired angel…but the twinge in my stomach was still there.

"Stefan, when we arrive, you will go and wash up and then we'll talk." Rebekah declared in a firm tome. "You'll remember to wash your teeth and fangs. I like a clean little vampire." The blonde hybrid shook his head and muttered to his sister.

"Now, now Rebekah. Stop mothering the boy, he needs to be taught a lesson. No son of mine will be deceitful to his parents. Therefore, Stefan, child, once we reach our suite, you will sit patiently in the bedroom and wait with your nose in the corner. And words of advice, my son, do not test me any further as you will not like the consequences."

My blood ran cold. This is not good. The last time I have been disciplined was 145 years ago. I am not a child anymore! I have not done anything wrong. To my utter embarrassment, I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks and my eyes watering. I just could not help myself.

"No! I am too old for this. I might look like a teenager but I am centuries old. You have no right to treat me like a baby. I just wanted to keep her safe from you. You would have done the same thing had you been in my place." I screamed at the top of my lungs, alerting the numerous passerby's'. Rebekah glided over, a soothing look on her attractive face.

"Now, my baby, you'll be quiet. We are in a public area and we do not want the world to know about who we truly are. You'll stay sweet and I won't lure you to sleep, do we understand each other?" She murmured kindly while her mesmerizing blues bore into mine, forcing me to stand down. I was so out of it that I did not notice the near imperceptible nod she gave my father.

The last thing I felt was a light kiss on my neck before I woke up on the massive four-poster bed in the master bedroom of our suite.

I woke up feeling faint and for some reason I felt comforted. The smell of wild roses lead me to realize that my mother was lying next to me with her slender arm wrapped around my shoulders. I want to hate her but it is impossible. None of this was her fault. She nuzzled my cheek with her nose, offering me a love I have not felt since I was three years old, when my adoptive mother was still alive.

At that moment, it hit me. I was home.

"My boy…" she whispered tenderly in her slumber. "It was all for you, everything we did, it was because we love you… forever. Let me take care of you." Her eyes were still shut, her unnecessary breathing was even. She was lost in her nightmares, trying to escape the guilt and the pain of leaving me behind.

* * *

In truth, I was never the good brother or the better son to my adoptive parents. I was simply the one who conformed. Obedience meant love in the Salvatore household and I was adored…until I disobeyed. I ignored my father's wishes and I lost my life as punishment. This morning, I cannot help thinking that I failed my biological parents and yet my mother tucked me into bed last night. For horrible monsters, they certainly grasped the art of parenting better than their human counterparts did.

I finally understood where they were coming from. They never meant to abandon me. If Niklaus and Rebekah wanted to love me, well I am going to let them.

"Rebekah…mom?" I finally let the word slip from my lips. It felt all right, a little alien since it has been so long I had used the term but it was right. She was right. "I forgive you. I know it is not what you wanted. I need my mother, okay?" My voice broke a little and she opened her eyes and her hand squeezed mine tightly.

"I love you Stefan. I wish things had worked out differently. I was supposed to have a lifetime of raising you, of loving you unconditionally but your grandfather ripped it all away like he took my humanity. I am your mother, sweetheart, and I will never let anyone tear you away from me again. No matter what. Am I making myself clear?" Her tone was fierce, radiating anger and resolve. All I could do was nod while hugging her.

"Come on, let's find your dad, you still need to be punished." I groaned loudly. "None of that, Stefan. You lied and your behavior yesterday was appalling. There are consequences to bad conduct in this family." She gently tapped my behind and I jumped out of bed quickly.

"That's my brave boy." She said proudly. "Nik! We're ready now."

* * *

The original male walked purposely into the room. He seemed determined but his eyes were kind. He gestured me toward the bed and sat next to me. I started when I noticed that my mother was slipping from the chamber. "Mom?" I whined. She shook her head and gave me a stern glare. "That's enough, son. Time to pay up."

Klaus chuckled good-naturedly "Do not worry, child. I aim to correct your behavior not beat you into submission. God knows I've lived through the latter enough." He laughed dryly while his eyes darkened, remembering a time where he was the victim of a man he loved unconditionally. "Your grandfather abused all of us. He was a cold, hard man who suffered no disobedience, no challenges. He created us to honor his image. We were nothing more than mere possessions."

"Did he love you?"

"It was a different time, my boy. I always felt that he knew I was not his. Although, he never really wanted me gone until…Never mind, this is no time to rehash our family's tragic past."

"I love you, son. I want you to know that. No matter what happens, know that your father loves you." He added ferociously. And then the dreaded words came.

"Lie down face down on the bed, please."

"Dad, no! I am sorry for lying. I won't do it again I swear." I begged him, hoping to change his mind."

"Please, son. Right now!" His voice was demanding, now.

"I am not a child, you can't do this! Mom!" I yelled. Before I knew it, a strong arm flipped me effortlessly.

"You might have lived for 163 years, boy, but make no mistakes you are still a 17-year-old child. Lying to your parents, is that your way of demonstrating your maturity? Because you're doing it wrong." He said sarcastically while raising his right hand.

I am not getting out of this. So as a last resort, I resentfully snort at him. "You're just like your dad." I waited for the smack and for the stinging pain but it didn't come. I slowly turned around on my back and my heart dropped.

Klaus's eyes were were full of pain. He seemed so defeated. I did not mean what I said; I just wanted to get out of the punishment. I had to reassure him.

"Dad, I…" He walked away. Something froze within me. What have I done?

Tearfully, I left the room in search of Rebekah. My mom will fix this; she has a way with Klaus. I heard voices in my room.

"You are nothing like Father, Niklaus. Our son simply wanted to evade discipline. I am certain he did not mean a word of it."

"Father was right. I am nothing. Not even to my own boy." I heard him sob. I ran into the bedroom to join my parents.

"Dad. Listen to me okay? I just did not want to be corrected. You might be a psychopath hybrid but so far, you have been a great dad. It is safe to say that you are the exact opposite than Mikael!"

"Grandfather."

"What, mom?" I asked, confused.

"You will refer to Mikael as "Grandfather" he is your parent as well and you owe him respect."

"The dude abused you guys, why would I respect him, he's-…"

"Listen to your mother, Stefan. What we've suffered under Mikael's tutelage belongs to us and we refuse to let our experience affect the relationship we want you to have with him, eventually."

I could not believe my ears, they are cuckoo the both of them!

* * *

"Whatever, I'm going out." I sauntered toward the suite's door.

"Hold on a minute, little guy. We still have the matter of your offenses to deal with." Seriously! Can't they just let it go?

"Your mother will handle you, Stefan." Ha! Easy peasy. This won't hurt at all!

"Alright, I understand." Rebekah looked at her son's father and grinned at her Stefan's train of thought. He did not see the silver brush in her hand…little did her baby know….

* * *

I finally stopped crying into my pillow. Mom left me alone to calm down. My tush was still blazing. I probably would not be able to sit down for a week and that is with vampire healing. Never underestimate an original vampire. God knows I will not be making that mistake again.

Honestly, I am not angry. I knew I did wrong and now it is over.

"Sweetie?" Rebekah's head popped though the door. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, I think. I am so sorry, mom. It won't happen again, I promise you." She sat next to me and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead. "Of course it will, baby. Teenagers cannot help themselves. I love you Stefan."

I gave her a big smile and for the first time I was able to tell her the words she longed to hear.

"I love you, mom." She looked at me with such adoration, I was blown away. My mother!

"Well, that's all well and good, son but one word of advice…"

"What is it?"

"If you ever say such horrible things to your dad again, you will feel that your punishment today was a walk in the park! Do we understand each other young man?"

"Yes, mom." I answered sheepishly. She gave me a soft little tap on the nose and got up.

"Let's got eat pancakes dipped in blood. Dad made a batch while you were recovering."

Things were definitely looking up.


End file.
